Un Invierno y Una Primavera
by angelmex
Summary: Caminando me encontré lo que pareció ser mi salvación en Invierno, un girasol floreció sobre la nieve y a esa flor la nombre "Amor". RussxMexUSA (OC!Fem) UA y muchos triángulos amorosos! xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia no me pertenece (**y si lo fuera habría demasiado fanservice)

**El Joven Invierno y La Señorita Rayos de Sol**

Había motivos por la cual me gustaba estar con ella, había demasiados motivos por los que temía alejarme de ella. Había miles de motivos por las cuales nunca olvide su amable y fuerte voz, y muchos más por la cual nunca la olvide.

Recuerdo como aquella sensación que creó en mi cuando la miré por primera vez, ese invierno, ese mes de noviembre, ese día, esa hora, ese aire que ambos contemplábamos y esa fría brisa que nos golpeaba las mejillas y que empujaba sus cabellos con fuerza y yo admirado miraba aquella escena que me volvió el más desafortunado de los amantes.

Recuerdo con delirio y locura esa calle, la calle por la cual le vi caminar con normalidad aferrada a unas flores.

Miré con sorpresa esas flores

Sostenía unos hermosos girasoles, llenos de vida y vitalidad, resplandecientes como si todavía estuviesen plantados en la tierra y el sol sobre aquellas. No eran las flores que poseían ese brillo sino ella quien las llevaba en sus morenos brazos ¿Cómo algo ya muerto esa chica le daba vida? Cómo ella, que sonreía, una sincera sonrisa, la más bella que había visto, me hizo imitarla.

Sus labios rozados hicieron mis sentimientos prender fuego en medio de un mar

Me emocioné de gran manera pero la distancia me desanimó. Dos calles lejos pero que se acortaba con cada paso de ella. Había quedado estático en mi sitio, observándola sin miedo a ser notado, estaba ajeno de todo pensamiento, estaba maravillado.

Sólo podía verla pasar y eso hice…

Pasó justo a mi lado, el tiempo se hizo lento y me brindo la inmortalidad en lo instantáneo

Sus ropajes cafés, su pobre suéter blanco, sus mechones negros que se movían con rebeldía, su aroma que llegó a mis fosas nasales

_Nueces y dalias combinadas _

Sus ojos avellanas, llenos de vida, su cuerpo bien formado…

**Estaba perdido **

Ella pasó sin notarme y siguió su camino, yo volví hacia ella para verla marcharse

Sin darme cuenta mi sorprendida faz cambió a una triste, no quería sólo verla partir, pero nunca aparte mí vista de ella, cual gozoso me hacía. Caminaba con frescura a paso apresurado hasta que ella tropezó con un hombre y cayó al suelo tirando sus girasoles a la acera. Aquel sujeto siguió su camino sin detenerse a ayudarle. Fruncí mi ceño y, sin pasarlo a mi mente, a paso largo fui hacia ella y con delicadeza ofrecí mi mano hacia ella.

Ella me miró sorprendida

Cual equivocado estaba, era mucho más hermosa de lo que a lejos se observaba, era una diva en invierno, una primavera en el desierto helado.

Tomó mi mano y mi corazón volcó impasible, la ayudé a reincorporarse y a alzar sus flores. Ella no me dejaba de observar, volví mi mirada hacia la de ella, incrédulo ella sonreía para mí.

_No_ _entendía esta sensación_

Le entregué sus girasoles y ella gustosa las recibió, me miró nuevamente.

- Gracias – Me agradeció, su voz hizo deleitar mis oídos, disfrutar de esa voz ya me empezaba a crear una adicción. No le contesté, sólo la observaba, no quería perderme ningún detalle de esas delicadas pero a la vez rudas facciones que poseía.

- Toma – extendió su brazo con un girasol en mano hacia mi cuello por el simple hecho de que soy un tipo alto, ella apenas llegaba a alcanzar mis hombros.

Mire dudoso aquella flor que antes me aborrecía por nunca tenerla en mi jardín y que si lo hacía, marchitaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tome la flor y sonreí…

Esta era la primera vez que alguien me una flor con sinceridad.

Tener esa flor entre mis dedos me hizo sentir su calidez, era acogedora y tranquila, me sentía en casa… afligí mi mirada. Ella lo notó.

Y sin previo aviso tomo mi mano con sus las suyas y las acerco a mi rostro, o al menos lo intento, y con una suave mirada dijo:

- Me recuerdas al invierno ¿no sería hermoso que los girasoles florecieran en invierno? Serían muchísimo más hermosos, ¿no lo crees?

Mire con duda ¿girasoles en la nieve?

- Eres, tú, el ejemplo; tú invierno con estas flores sobre ti ¡son hermosas! – empezó a reírse en lo bajo, no entendía – Lo siento, muchos me dicen que tengo ideas raras y tontas, pero me encantaría ver al girasol florecer en invierno, sobre la nieve.

Sonreí, me hizo amar la nieve por primera vez.

Si yo era nieve ella era los rayos del sol… moriría al tacto con ella, pero, no pude negarlo, quería hacerlo; el invierno siempre espera la llegada de la primavera y muere cuando por fin la observa.

- Gracias por el girasol – dije con amabilidad, ella lentamente soltó mi mano

- Gracias por ayudarme – respondió – Bueno, se me hace tarde, adiós. – sin más se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino apresuradamente.

- Hasta luego – susurré viendo su ida

Cuando pones la nieve en tus manos, esta se derrite y desaparece

Odio eso de la nieve y sin dejar pasar un segundo la seguí… no quería que me descubriera que la venía persiguiendo, sólo era para asegurar donde podría encontrarla de nuevo.

Ella se detuvo frente a una florería, una muy pobre florería.

…

Al tercer día de nuestro encuentro mandé a unos trabajadores de mi padre a comprar lo que se les antojará en esa florería y que me trajeran un ramo de girasol.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos vi mi cuarto de hotel lleno de flores…

Pero pronto dejaría este país…

Quiera verla de nuevo, salía a las calles sólo para poder encontrármela pero fracasé, traté de entrar a su tienda pero no podía… y sólo me quedaba en cualquier banca del parque, aferrado a mi girasol que la estrechaba en mi pecho y que la cubría mi bufanda del invierno.

En las noches, con la ligera nevada.

Mañana me iba…, mis hermanas, mi padre me esperaban en casa.

Me quedé toda la tarde hasta que el reloj marcó las nueve

Me levanté inexpresivo, creo que nunca la volveré a ver

Pero mis pensamientos se apresuraron a lo que mis ojos captaron

Ahí estaba ella, a unas tres bancas de la mía, en frente.

Se veía hermosa…, como siempre aun cuando lagrimas colgaban de su barbilla sin misericordia

- Hermosa. – articule para mis adentros, mi caótico ser se peleaba por borrarles esas lágrimas y arrebatarle el aliento, sólo este día. Di un paso hacia donde estaba ella, me acercaba a ella sin nada en mente aparte de querer estar con ella. Estaba en frente de ella, sonriéndole…

_Mi mejor sonrisa _

Alzó su mirada hacia la mía, sorprendida. – Joven Invierno…

- ¿? – Era a mí al quien se refería, sin importar eso – Señorita Rayos de Sol – sonrió ante mi comentario, yo igual, si ella sonreía yo también lo hacía. - ¿Por qué llora? – pregunte tomando asiento a su lado, ella tardo en contestar y más de dos veces trago con dificultad

- Porque un idiota me hizo pasar un mal rato… - dijo acongojada, cabizbaja

- ¿Quieres que lo golpee, da? - pregunte con inocencia, eso quería hacer, maldito aquel que la hiciera hacer sentí mal, pero ella sólo rio con vergüenza

- No, no puedes. Te pueden detener y arrestar. Es peligroso. – dijo

- Niet, no importa. Tengo mucho poder a mi favor – solté con casualidad – puedo mandar a que lo asesinen sin que quede una pisca de evidencias. – empecé a sonreír más

- Nah, yo me lo apaño sola. Pero – busco mi mirada - ¿Cómo te llamas Joven Invierno?

- Iván, Iván Braginski. – Conteste - ¿Cómo se llama señorita Rayos de Sol?

- Isabel Montero Fernández, puedes llamarme Isa… - Dijo apenada

- Isa…

…..

Cuando partí de ese país sentí mi alma partirse en dos, _quiero estar con ella. _

Aunque ese país también no era el suyo yo ya lo amaba más que al mío, me resultaba más acogedor sólo porque ella estaba allí con su cálida sonrisa…

¿Cuándo iría otra vez? Me cuestionaba aun estando en ese país

Изабел… – susurré ya en el avión privado

….

Había muchos motivos por la cual nunca la olvide…

Porque sabía que la volvería a ver.

Pero lo que nunca imagine fue encontrármela en esa escuela junto a él, ese tipo que odiaba con todo mi pobre ser.

…

xD Me parece muy tierna esta pareja (pero sigo defendiendo a capa y espada el USAMex)

GRACIAS POR PASARSE SU TIEMPO LEYENDO ESTA CHIFLADA HISTORIA!  
Iván es de plata el condenado xD


	2. Estrella Solitaria

**Hetalia no me pertenece **

¡Espero y les sea de su agrado!

**Cap. 2 Estrella Solitaria de la Noche**

Recorría los pasillos con tranquilidad, este lugar era muy silencioso y me agradaba aquel sordo sonido. Daba grandes pasos, viendo el cielo azul por las impecables ventanas que había en todo los pasillos. Estábamos en primavera y todo eso me hacía recordarla a ella.

Era feliz con sólo recordarla

¿Le puedo pedir más al amor que antes yo no comprendía? ¿Puedo pedir sólo que no me olvide?

Mentía

Detuve mi andar y con una seria mirada me acerqué a los ventanales que cerrados se hallaban, llevando mi vista a cualquier punto…

Yo me conformaba con pensar en ella, siempre me dije a mi mismo estos dos años que lo único que pedía era que ella no me olvidara, mentía…

Sonreí, mi reflejo me mostró mi falsa sonrisa ¿A quién quería engañar además de mí?

No tenía a nadie más

Mentía porque yo no pedía más que sus recuerdos, yo quería volverla a ver, verla sonreír a mi lado, tenerla entre mi pecho y que ella tomase mi espalda, la quería a ella.

**Recordé lo mucho que odiaba la primavera **

Los días siempre tan azules, el canto insoportable de las aves, el verde de las hojas que nunca vi en mi tierra natal, la brisa que me susurraba palabras de amor.

Era, aparentemente, todo hermoso

Pero no había nada hermoso, yo sólo era un observador que veía las estaciones cambiar esperando su aparición frente mío. La primavera tan hermosa pero tan intocable para mí, era como antes… Invierno yo, Primavera ella.

Me aleje de la ventana, dando pasos hacia atrás y emprendí mi camino nuevamente.

Todo estaba en silencio, como ya lo había dicho, hoy era la ceremonia de los de nuevo ingreso y todos estaban emocionados por ello, unos porque se encontrarían con viejos amigos, otros sólo por curiosidad y otros sólo iban a pescar a chicas nuevas.

Lo cierto es que mis hermanas estaban en esas filas de nuevo ingreso pero evitaba a toda costa esos lugares tan concurridos

_Quiero estar solo aunque realmente no lo deseo _

No había maestros, alumnos, ni un alma aparte de la mía.

Mi bufanda oscilaba con brusquedad por el paso brusco que había empezado, tenía que ir a reunirme con mis hermanas que seguramente me están esperando.

Pasé por los miles de pasillos blancos, bajé las extensas escaleras, crucé el patío.

El recinto estaba a explotar, no entré, sólo quedé parado en la puerta, dándole la espalda a todo ese ruido.

El director Máximo Aureliano no se cansaba de decir 'bienvenidos', el maestro de física, Alaric, se desgastaba para taparle la boca. Esta escuela es para gente rica, para hijos de presidentes, empresarios, personalidades importantes, ¡millonarios vaya!

… Ella nunca podría entrar en una escuela como esta.

Tal vez nunca la volvería a ver ¿por qué sigo esperando ese día?

Volví mi mirada hacia el cielo azul y camine hacia el jardín trasero de la escuela, dejando atrás el ajetreo de la ceremonia, de igual manera vería a mis hermanas después

El jardín sin duda alguna era el lugar perfecto para matar el tiempo, quería tomar el tiempo y estrujarlo en mis manos, que esta eternidad se vuelva en instantaneidad.

Me recosté en el basto césped, evitando ver el cielo.

Cayendo en los sueños…

…

- ¡No te acerques he dicho! - una voz lejana interrumpió el silencio

- ¡Isa…! – Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre

- ¡Te lo he dicho, Alfred! No te acerques… - su voz se hacía más débil, pero me senté, buscando las voces, estaba seguro que un rubio aparecería.

- Vamos, ya ha pasado tiempo desde aquello, olvídalo. – Sí, era ese rubio molesto, poco después apareció, impidiéndole el paso a alguien, se miraba algo **diferente.**

Isa… tal vez sólo alucine haber escuchado ese nombre.

¿Tan enamorado estaba?

- Lo siento, pero no sé qué es eso de olvidar. – se dejó escuchar una altiva voz femenina, mi corazón pareció detenerse ¿será… posible? – Nos vemos. – y unas manos empujaron a Alfred, haciéndolo retroceder para que una figura femenina saliera corriendo

Contemple esa figura

Mi corazón, hecho botón, floreció en alegría

Era ella, no cabe duda, era ella, era Isabel.

Corría con ímpetu, su piel resplandecía con los rayos del sol, su uniforme escolar, aquella larga falda de color guinda que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, sus zapatos negros y sus calcetas caqui y su chaleco… pero no sólo era el uniforme que la hacía ver más linda que todas las chicas del colegio sino su tostada piel y crespos cabellos.

Sólo vi embelesado como desaparecía de mi vista como si de ilusión se tratase.

Me sentía en el pasado, sólo que esta vez en primavera.

Me levanté alegre y me dirigí al rubio que se acomodaba los lentes, consternado.

- ¿La conoces? – fui directo, Alfred nunca me ha caído bien. Él sólo me vio con extrañeza - ¿La conoces, sí o no? – le miré serio, él sólo sonrió tontamente

- ¿Qué si la conozco? Claro que sí, desde pequeños. – Dijo sonriendo vagamente - ¿Por qué?

- Desde pequeños… Uhm, curiosidad – le di la espalda y camine hacia la dirección que ella se había marchado.

**No sé por qué pero empecé a amar, nuevamente, la primavera. **

…

Encontrarla en esta agitada escuela que hoy festejaba la entrada de nuevo alumnos era casi imposible, si bien no había podido encontrarme con mis hermanas menos con ella…

Respire hondo, alegre

No sé porque era tan estúpidamente feliz… o, tal vez mienta y sé porque lo estoy.

La noche ya se había tocado la escuela y la obscuridad no era impedimento para la fiesta que cada año se celebraba en honor a los recién ingresados, la escuela estaba normalmente iluminada.

No había nadie que estuviera solo, todos iban acompañados, sus parejas, familiares, amigos…

Menos yo.

Tenía amigos, eso creía, tenía familia, que nunca fui el más amado, tenía dinero, tanto que me resultaba repulsivo, tenía buenas notas, que me parecían estúpidas… tenía todo

_Creía _

Tenía todo menos amor…

Caminaba por los pasillos, alargando mi sonrisa hasta llegar al último edificio.

El amor, dicen que es como una bestia, que atrae a la primera vista, que seduce y después te traga con incomprensión e indiferencia. 

Yo estaba dispuesto a luchas con esa bestia hasta domarla.

A diferencia de otros, no tengo miedo a atreverme, pero…

Detuve mi andar viendo el techo mohoso y sucio del último pasillo

- Tengo miedo a convertirme en una bestia por igual...

Susurre para mí y la soledad

- ¿bestia? Sería capaz de convertirme en una bestia – apreté los puños con fuerza – Todo lo que tuviera a mi alcance… no le tengo miedo a Dios.

Reanudé mi paso hasta detenerme en el balcón de aquel descuidado pasillo de este descuidado y abandonado edificio de la escuela.

Vi al cielo; hoy sólo hay una estrella, junte mis manos y cerré los ojos a dirección de esa solitaria estrella. Tenía una costumbre de pedir deseos a las primeras estrellas que viese en la noche, da…

¿Mi deseo?

Estos años siempre ha sido el mismo: Deseo encontrarme con ella nuevamente.

Reí suavemente… por fin me escucharon.

Abrí los ojos sin despegar la mirada hacia esa estrella, acomodé mi bufanda.

Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos

Volví mi mirada hacia ese ruido, tomando un tubo que había por ahí. No es por nada pero aquí es donde muchos compañeros vienen a buscar problemas; son divertidos, no puedo decir que no.

- No busco problemas, Iván… - relajé mi mano – Soy Alfred

- ¿Qué quieres aquí? – pregunte tajante, mirándole a los ojos, él sólo sonrió levemente

- Te tenía una pregunta, quisier…! – le interrumpí

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Has visto a la muchacha que preguntaste por ella en la mañana? – Dijo ofuscado, insisto, se notaba muy diferente

- No… ¿puedo preguntar por qué? – ¿Ellos dos se conocían? Y me molestaba completamente

- Braginski, ella es una amiga mía de la infancia. Necesito hablar con ella. – Dijo para después darse la vuelta y retirarse lentamente - Por cierto – habló - ¿Tú la conoces? – volvió su mirada a la mía, esta vez era una mirada seria y filosa, sin mencionar que los pasillos estaban en completa obscuridad y ese azul cobalto resplandecía como una… bestia.

- Sí, y si la llegas a encontrar dile que la estuve esperando, un tal Joven invierno, ¿da? – Dije con una gran sonrisa y los ojos casi cerrados.

- Of course! – contesto con la misma sonrisa de siempre, dándose la media vuelta y reanudando el paso con ambas manos en su nuca, silbando una molesta canción.

Alfred era el típico chico problemas, el chico extrovertido y molesto, con ego de héroe y espíritu fuerte… era el chico que todos amaban y odiaban a la vez. Pero para mí no era más que un tonto más.

…

Me recargué en el barandal del balcón, observando como la luna era cubierta por una nube nocturna.

- ¿Iván…? – Mi cuerpo se mareo repentinamente cuando esa voz me alcanzó - ¿Eres tú Iván, el Joven Invierno? – busque a la perteneciente de aquella voz con euforia hasta que la encontré, debajo de mí, yo me encontraba en el primer piso, ella me observaba con sorpresa – Iván… hola. – sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mi corazón parecía morir y mi cabeza sólo pensaba:

**Gracias estrella, te rezaré toda la noche hasta el amanecer… **

…**..**

Fail, fail everywhere!

xD quería subirlo hace días pero se me olvido mi contraseña (y sigo sin recordarla) xD

Ustedes dirán: ¿Qué diablos con esto?, pero xD no lo sé, siento que soy muy abstracta con las palabras (literalmente) D:

Alfred, como acertó LadyLoba, es el segundo en discordia… él será tan importante como lo es Iván, así que les adelanto; trágicamente el titulo lo dice todo: esta historia no espera nada bueno para el RussMex (Nah~ mentira eso está por verse ya que ni yo sé cómo va a terminar xD)

Gracias por su apoyo :D y sus lindos comentarios, ah~ por cierto, esta historia es un poco canon (No me digas ¬¬)

Nos vemos!


	3. El Chico Verano

Heatalia no me pertenece

¡Espero y sea de su agrado!

**El Chico Verano**

_Un niño de dorados cabellos corría por la ciudad con los ojos llorosos_

_¿Por qué? – el niño se lamentaba. Aquel niño trababa de alcanzar a una niña de cabellos negros que avanzaba rápidamente, el niño extendía la mano para tomarle, ese niño se sentía culpable, quería remediarlo pero… _

_¡Isa, espera! _

Un golpe resonó en mi cabeza como también un dolor apareció. Levante mi cabeza con pereza, sobándome la zona…

- Maestro, Hassan… - exclamé sin despabilarme, con baba en la boca y ojeroso, todos los de mi clase me observaban

- ¡Alfred por décima vez pon atención a las clases! - gritoneó el maestro

- ¿Clases? – pregunté ¿en dónde rayos estaba?

- ¡A la dirección! ¡Ahora! – apuntó la puerta con rabia, vaya que estaba enojado. Pasé una mano por mis labios, limpiando mi saliva, y con otra tomando mi mochila. Me levante y salí de la clase

- Hasta luego, nigga. – me despedí, el salón se llenó de risas detrás de mí, burlándose del tono de piel del maestro egipcio.

Camine sin ganas por los pasillos

**No he podido dormir**

Sólo ha sido una semana en que los nuevos ingresados han llegado

Me siento impaciente, me siento raro

No me gusta esta sensación

Los días siempre me parecían normales… ahora eran frustrantes.

He tratado comportarme como siempre pero me resulta difícil hacerlo, siento una parte de mí culpable sin embargo; fingiré que todo es normal

Siempre sonriendo, no sufro ¿por qué he de estar triste? Fingir que estoy triste me parece demasiado tonto… pero fingir que estoy feliz me parece

Vano…

Me desfilaba por los pasillos con una postura floja, con las manos en los bolsillos y una altanera sonrisa

Un globo de goma de mascar en mis labios

Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, hijo del magnate de las empresas CaLi´s Production y MOM´S Co., George W. Jones; pero no aspiro poseer ninguna de las dos.

Aunque estaba a unos pasos de la dirección claramente no iba a ir, tengo que aprovechar este tiempo para ir a molestarla, sí… a ella, a ella la que me llamaba El Chico Verano.

Molestarla se había hecho una costumbre

Me gustaba verla forzar sus labios a decirme lo despreciable que era, me gustaba verla morder sus labios hasta quedar más rojos que el carmín, sus ojos más afilados que una daga y sus mejillas rojas y brazos tensos…

No me había dado cuenta que detuve mi paso, en medio pasillo.

Quiero verla

Sonreí, después de todo, una vieja amistad es igual a un pasado alegre y nostálgico

Dime ¿crees que soy un hipócrita?

Sonreí ¿Y qué si lo era?

Caminaba, las mirabas de la mayoría me tocaban, no lo miento, tenía fama de ser un rebelde y loco sin causa, muchos me miraban con apreciación y otros con hostilidad otros sólo divertidos se reían… Ellos no me importaban

Llegué al salón – ¿Filosofía I, eh? – me dije a mí mismo, tome la perilla y la abrí sin tocar primero.

Las miradas se me eran dirigidas con sorpresa, el salón estaba en silencio y la maestra Helena me miró con una paciencia sorprendente

- Alfred… ¿no fue ya demasiada tortura este año para volverte ver en este salón? – Dijo sin soltar su libro que tenía en sus manos. Sin necesidad de palabras sólo respondí con un saludo insulso y sacándole la lengua en una sonrisa, guiñando el ojo. La maestra sólo respiro hondo. - ¿Necitas algo? – Dijo con las cejas algo fruncidas

- Maestra, ¿le daría permiso de salir a Isabel Montero? – Pedí con respeto, seré un maleducado pero sé cuándo comportarme con clase y respeto. La maestra, tanto como yo, vimos a los alumnos sentados, buscando a la mencionada que se escondía tras un libro "Te encontré"

- Bien, Isabel tienes el permiso. – Dijo para luego volver a la clase

- Pero maestra… – reprocho con un mohín

- Isa, vamos. – dije haciéndole una seña, ella se levantó visiblemente molesta, tomando sus materiales con agresividad. – ¡Gracias, fatty! – me despedí de la maestra con Isabel siguiéndome

- ¡Alfred…! – Exclamó enojada con la explosión de risas de los estudiantes.

…

No habíamos caminado ni un pasillo cuando Isabel se detuvo, renuente a seguirme.

- Isa, ¿qué esperas? – empecé a zarandearla, se rehusaba a verme a los ojos

- ¿Por qué me sacaste de clases?

- Por que quise – respondí alegre

- Nunca te entenderé, Alfred.

- Jajaja! No necesitas hacerlo, sólo quería verte y como te has estado ocultando de mí me he visto forzado a hacerlo. ¿Ves? Si tan sólo aceptaras ir cuando yo te digo esto no hubiera pasado. – Tomé con ambas manos sus hombros, sonriéndole

_Siempre, no importa cómo, cuando estoy con ella sonrío de la manera más estúpida, siento como si tuviera un sol en mi corazón… _

Apartó mis manos con una mirada peligrosa y los labios fruncidos

- Sabes que te odio ¿verdad?

- Lo sé, pero necesitas mucho más odio para mantenerme lejos de ti. – dije con una gran sonrisa

- Alfred, dímelo ya ¿Qué quieres? – dijo con brusquedad

- Quiero sólo que me digas algo…

- ¿Qué?

- Si necesitas dinero me lo puedes pedir – sonreí de lado

Esa mirada que puso al escucharme me hizo sentir el placer puro, todo tan espontaneo convirtiéndose en culpa cuando logré ver aflicción en sus obscuros orbes.

¿Por qué me gusta verla enojar? ¿Por qué odio verla sufrir?

- Isa, lo digo enserio… - dije tratando de enmendar mi error, esta no era la primera vez…

- No lo necesito, idiota. Lo que necesito es una pistola para usarla contigo. – sonrío orgullosa, apuntándome con el dedo

¿Por qué sonríes? ¿No te he humillado demasiado? ¿Por qué aun eres capaz de mantenerme la mirada? ¿Por qué, todavía, me llamas por mi nombre? ¿Por qué no me odias sinceramente?

Sonreí con cariño

- Isa, me das risa – y estallé en carcajadas, Isabel me miró con furia, con sus mejillas infladas dándome golpes en el pecho, dolían pero me gustaba.

- ¡Idiota, por qué no te mueres! – dijo encabronada, dejándome riendo como idiota

- Isa, te odio. – solté con casualidad

- Nuestro sentimiento es mutuo. – y se marchó a su clase. Me reincorporé y marché hacia la cafetería, necesito una hamburguesa y una soda para celebrar este reencuentro.

…

- ¿Idiota en donde estuviste? Pasamos a la dirección y no estabas y te buscamos en la cafetería pero tampoco – Dijo Toris acompañado de Matthew. Ambos se miraban preocupados.

- No fui a la dirección y vengo de la cafetería, ¿me extrañaron?

- N-no, pero el maestro Hassan te quiere ver después de las clases... – Dijo Matthew

- y dijo que si no te presentabas ibas a reprobar este parcial. – Habló preocupado Toris

- ¿Reprobar? ¡Tengo el primer lugar en aprendizaje en esta escuela! reprobar… ¡Jajajaja! – Me tomé la barrilla – No se preocupen, puedo con eso. – rete, mis dos amigos sólo me miraron cansados

- ¿Eso es lo que piensa la mente más brillante de la honorable _High School HetaWorld?_ (xD que original) – Dijo tras suyo un rubio de gran tamaño y voz profunda acompañado con otro joven de cabellos negros.

- ¡Presidente estudiantil! – exclamaron al unísono Matthew y Toris, asustados

- ¿Hello…? – No supe que decir, me agarraron…

- ¡Jones, sino vas como te lo ha pedido el maestro después de las clases vas a tener problemas!

- ¿Advertencia o amenaza? - dije frunciendo el entrecejo

- Ambos. – dijo determinado, le miré con hostilidad, su mirada no cambiaba. Bajé la cabeza derrotado, este hombre es duro como una piedra; me lamentaba. Camine triste hacia la otra clase que tocaba, condenado…

¿Yo castigado?

…..

Las clases habían terminado y todos se dirigían a los edificios correspondientes de las habitaciones… esto era un campus, una prisión donde no se podía salir. Se supone que este lugar iba a reformarme, iba a hacerme más responsable pero lo único que me provocaba era ese impulso de atreverme a no seguir ninguna regla y a enloquecer de frustración.

Era verano, era esa estación que todo el mundo amaba y mismo tiempo odiaban

Ellos aman el cielo azul del verano, ellos odian la claridad que los cega

Ellos aman la brisa del viento del verano, ellos odian su brevedad…

Ellos aman el sol del verano pero ellos odian su calor; nunca lo entenderé

Una vieja amiga me decía El Chico Verano, nunca lo comprendí ¿Verano? ¿Por qué verano, por qué no Otoño o Primavera?

Odiaba el verano, odiaba el invierno, odiaba otoño… pero siempre amé primavera…

"_¡Chico Verano! ¡Toma de mí mano!" Llamaba una niña de obscura mirada pero de radiante brillo_

"_¡No me digas así! Contestó un niño de azules ojos, enojado y con lágrimas en los ojos_

"_¡No quiero! Tú eres el verano, tus ojos no me pueden mentir, tú eres tan azul como el cielo en verano en tus ojos!" Le gritó para después desaparecer en la nada._

- Oh~… - exclamé apagado, recostándome en una pared cualquiera mientras iba a la clase del maestro Hassan. Acomodé mis lentes con una imperceptible sonrisa.

_Odio el verano _

- Pero… a la vez lo amo, porque… - un golpe en la cabeza interrumpió mis pensamientos, alcé la mirada y la vi ahí, Isabel. - ¿Eh?

- Maldito Idiota, llegarás tarde a tu castigo – dijo con una burlesca mirada, con las manos en su cintura.

- ¡¿C-como lo sabes?! – Brinqué exaltado - ¿Me espías?

- No, ¿qué ganaría con eso, rubio idiota?

- Jejejeje… - reía avergonzado – pero, cómo lo sabes?

- El maestro Hassan es el quien pidió que se me diese la beca para estudiar aquí, le ayudo a cuidar su jardín.

- ¿Jardín? – No comprendía nada

- El maestro tiene un jardín de cunas de Moisés en el patio trasero y como yo sé de plantas le ayudo en forma de agradecimiento – término con una sonrisa

**¿Por qué? **

Así que después de clases voy y ayudo, sin mencionar que soy encargada, por el director, a cuidar las demás plantas – Su sonrisa se hacía más confortante

**¿Por qué me hablas como si no pasará nada? **

El maestro me pidió a que te vigilase en tu castigo mientras él se encarga de las plantas – Sus mejillas estaban rojas

**¿Por qué… eres primavera?**

Pero, sabes qué, no estarás sólo – sus ojos brillaban

**¿Por qué amo la primavera?... **

- Un viejo amigo está castigado también, creo que lo conoces… se llama Iván. – y como si hubiese sido invocado salió de la nada con esa sonrisa y esa bufanda

**¿Por qué me siento amenazado?**

…

Tu-ru! Como les decía Alfred es el segundo en discordia, sin embargo es el más confundido de todos. xD

¿Odio u amor? Tal vez los dos… Ese Alfred, tan grosero y nada respetuoso

Lo siento, Iván hizo una aparición muy pequeña (No me digas!) pero fue necesario, aquí, por hecho, les declaró que empieza la: GUERA DEL AMOR! Mentira, sólo drama y más drama (los besos y apapachos para después D:)

Infinitas gracias a **Chocolat Bunny**

¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Insultos a mi persona? XD

Gracias por pasar y leer ;D


	4. Oxígeno Compartido

**Hetalia le pertenece a su respectivo creador** (siempre se me olvida su nombre)

Espero y sea de vuestro agrado!

**Cap. 4 Oxígeno compartido**

Los días transcurrían con normalidad, eran monótonos y no podía quejarme, no lo hacía sólo por una cuestión; no eran la clases, no eran mis compañeros de salón, no era la escuela, no era la estación u mes, sólo era, porque yo respiraba el mismo oxigeno que ella, el mismo cielo que cielo que sus ojos divagaban.

Era feliz poder compartir eso aunque era algo normal y lo había hecho todo el tiempo con otras personas insignificantes en existencia.

Sonreí alegre, caminando con mi mochila por los pasillos, yendo en contrariedad con los demás que caminaban por igual en el mismo pasillo, todos se miraban distantes, me habría paso, temerosos.

Siempre resulte alguien atemorizante, no me importa. Sonreía como un psicópata, tontamente, apreciando el insoportable oxigeno compartido. Me sentía feliz, jovial. Mis pasos eran grandes, mi andar rápido

Necesitaba llegar al salón del Maestro Hassan, ella está esperándome…

Doblé a la esquina para llegar al salón del maestro cuando lo primero que me topé fue con una cabeza rubia y después con la de ella. Me detuve a medio camino, observé. Isabel hablaba de mí pero le hablaba a él, a ese chico molesto de cabello rubio, proseguí mi camino.

Ella me observo con una sonrisa, acomodé mi bufanda, me detuve en frente a ella, ignorando al rubio que observaba con sorpresa

- Hola, Isabel – Saludé inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, sonriente

- Iván. – Saludó, con una dulce mueca en sus labios rosados. Sólo me limite a contemplarla, me bastaba estar a su lado u enfrente de ella, compartiendo el oxígeno y tragando bióxido de carbono que expulsábamos

Perdí todo aquella noción que el mundo dice tiempo, esa unidad relativa que precisamente era lenta y fugaz a la vez.

- Iván, entra al salón – dijo señalando la puerta, yo sólo asentí y camine hacia la puerta, abriéndola con felicidad. – Alfred, tu igual, entra ahora mismo. – la escuche decir tras de mí, lo había dicho de forma golpeada, reí por mis adentros pero me detuve cuando el rubio al pasar me empujó aunque no caí, lo noté… lo noté. Solo le vi irse a sentar en los últimos asientos, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas como un niño.

- Alfred, caprichudo. – dijo una agotada Isabel tras cerrar la puerta, me senté al frente y le seguí con la mirada mientras caminaba hacia el escrito, tomó unas hojas y nos la entregó Respóndalas dijo. Tomé una pluma y leí las hojas

"¿Por qué estas aquí?" decía la hoja, releí la primera hoja…, sonreí

"Para verla otra vez" escribí y seguí leyendo

"¿Te arrepientes?'"

"No" conteste claramente "Y vale la pena hacerlo otra vez." Seguí contestando las preguntas con entusiasmo, viéndola por breves momentos.

Su cabello negro y ondulado, largo, su piel morena clara y ojos avellana, sentada en el escritorio, ojeando unos documentos.

Quería acercarme a ella, estar lo más cerca posible.

Quería tomar su respiración entre mis labios

Sonreí lentamente, pero, súbitamente mi sonrisa se volvió en una mirada de sorpresa…

Alfred se había levantado de su asiento, caminado hacia ella y con cierta prepotencia en sus movimientos se acercó y se sentó en el escritorio del maestro y donde Isa estaba ordenando los papeles.

Los papeles cayeron con una lentitud comparada a mi nuevo y rápido odio hacia ese rubio. Él rio por debajo, viendo como caían. Isa solo miro hacia él cansada e irritada.

Estaba feliz de compartir el mismo espacio, la misma vista, el mismo oxígeno con ella, pero odiaba y me enfermaba compartir esos pequeños deleites con él. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Habrá notado mi interés por Isa?

No… tal vez, él tiene mi mismo interés, aunque él todavía no lo tiene muy claro, o eso es lo que da a demostrar con su rebelde actitud…

Me levanté dispuesto a recoger los papeles caídos cuando otro objeto cayó al suelo.

Sonreí perplejo

Isabel, es fresca como cualquier briza por las mañanas, alegre como cualquier ruiseñor en la adversidad de los cielos claros, más hermosa que todas las nuevas flores que se abrieron en primavera, pero, sin duda, lo más hermosa de ella era ese fuego en sus ojos, esa fuerza que brillaba con intensidad en su carácter, un fuego que nunca se extinguiría y si lo hacía volvería a nacer con mayor fuerza…

Alfred había caído de bruces por el rápido empujón que le dio Isabel en la espalda, molesta, diría ella, encabronada. Se burló con intensión al verlo totalmente en el suelo junto con los papeles y exclamó ufana:

- Ya que estás allá en el suelo recoge los papeles que sin intención tuya tiraste – con una mano en la cadera, llena de superioridad – Por favor… - pidió con una intencionada suplicante y apenada voz. Alfred miró hacia ella, irritado, pero no sorprendido…

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció nuevamente ¿Es que él ya conocía como iba a responder? ¿Ya lo sabía?

_Amigos de la infancia…. _

Recordé las palabras de Alfred cuando pregunté por ella hace unas semanas…..

Sentí hundirme en el asiento, luego en el salón, luego en mi pobre y helado corazón. La discusión que habían entablado me resultaba distante e inaudible, lejos de mi alcance, yo me alejaba, me hundía en una asesina depresión consternada en mis pensamientos

Ninguno de los dos lo notó, no notaron que me hundía…

Isabel no lo notaba

Caí, no sé a dónde, estaba consternado en una oscuridad y en mi soledad… el oxígeno, ese intoxicado oxígeno faltaba en mis pulmones, consciente de que todavía podía respirar… y entonces solo entonces ¡yo fui el quien lo notó!

_El Invierno no puede sobrevivir en primavera como primavera no puede vivir al clima del invierno_

Caí, nuevamente, en lugar lleno de nieve, un desierto de nieve, inhóspito… los vendavales arrancaban de mí como si fuera un tallo de una flor muerta, me arrastraban en mi contra hacia donde ellos desearan, sacudían mis ropajes y mi bufanda volaba sin dejar mi largo cuello, mis cabellos casi albinos arremolinados se movían hacia cualquier lado. Veía a la nada pues no había nada aparte de la nieve y de los vientos invisibles, contemplaba la nada, lo inexistente

**Lo irreal **__

_Me mentía a mí mismo, llegando a creer que el invierno llegaría a ser amado por una estación diferente… ¿que pretendía hacer con ella cuando estuviera en mis brazos? ¿Asfixiarla en este torrente de emociones casi muertas? ¿Ahogar esas flores con la espesa y dura nieve?_

_Giré a mí alrededor, comprobando la inexistencia de flores en invierno y sobre todo la de los girasoles ¿quería hundirla en mi dolor blanco? Pestañeé varias veces con escarcha en todo mi cuerpo… y volví a cerrar los ojos, cansado _

_Iván... _

Una voz sonó distante de aquella fría escena, apenas audible

_Iván… _

Mis ojos se volvieron a abrir, conmocionados, mis pupilas violetas buscaban desesperadas al dueño de aquella voz pero lo único que observaban era la caída de la nieve y el cielo gris…

_¡Iván…! _

_Moví mi contraído cuerpo hacia la voz, creyendo que la encontraría…_

_¡Iván! _

_El llamado sonó detrás de mí nuca, un aire caliente tocaba mi cuello, una calidez que mis manos sintieron con entusiasmo. Volteé hacia atrás y, y ahí, ella estaba, observándome a los ojos, con una dulce sonrisa que mis labios pudieron sentir sin tocarlos con el mismo aire que pasó entre nosotros. No pude decir nada, quedé congelado cuando tomó mi brazo… _

_- ¿Te sientes bien? – me preguntó con interés y preocupación… _

_Todo dio un súbito giro _

La nieve, la ventisca, el clamor del frio, los cielos… todo se esclareció

_**Quiero ser salvado, quiero que ella sea la que me salve,….quiero amarla más de lo que yo podría amarme a mí mismo… **_

Todo ya estaba claro para mí en esos pequeños segundos.

- ¡Hey! – Una segunda voz se escuchó con mayor intensidad, seguida de un brusco golpe en mi asiento… salí de mis letargos y pensamientos con igual brusquedad. Di un respingo conmocionado, observando con sorpresa a los dos en frente mío… - Braginski, me das miedo hombre - soltó con normalidad el rubio que lentamente se alejó dejando sólo a mi vista a Isabel, suspiré con normalidad. Sosiego de la realidad…

- Nos preocupamos Iván… pensé que… ¡no sé! Me preocupe… - dijo exasperada, respiró hondo calmándose y con lento movimiento, colocó su mano en mi hombro izquierdo – Si te sientes mal te puedo acompañar a la enfermería – ofreció

- No te preocupes, Isa – contesté alegre por tal ofrecimiento – Estoy bien, da. – me levanté de mi asiento, tomé mis hojas y las coloqué en el escritorio dando por hecho mi trabajo. Alfred me imito…

Su molesta mirada y mi gélida mirada se encontraron en centésimas de segundos y la deshicimos en menos tiempo…, pero, no era la única mirada en el salón, Isabel nos observó a ambos.

Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, alejados mutuamente.

Isabel que nos observaba con curiosidad, se sentó enfrente de nosotros, sobre el escritorio, con una mirada inquisitiva para después convertirla en una divertida mirada.

- Chicos, me sorprenden – soltó con alegría – se parecen a las estaciones; Tú Iván a invierno y tu Alfred a verano. – nos señaló a cada uno, con la mirada divertida

Quise alegrarme por aquel comentario porque todo era cierto, Alfred y yo éramos tan distintos y tan iguales a esas estaciones pero con darme cuenta de que existe otra estación en el ciclo de Isabel me entristeció, me sentí celoso, por primera vez, sentí ese veneno entrar en mis sienes y mi corazón, recordando a Otelo y Yago y sus desgraciados finales. Pero Isabel tenía que ser mi salvadora, no moriría por un poco de ese veneno.

Sorpresivamente Alfred se alzó aparentemente sorprendido con la boca abierta sin poder articular una palabra

- Chico Verano… - susurró para sí, aunque tanto Isa como yo lo pudimos oír con suficiente claridad – lo recuerdas… ¿verdad…? – la miró intensamente, de una manera que yo jamás había visto en él, preocupándome por no saber exactamente a lo que se refería, vi de reojo a Isabel que se encogió, afligida y con una notoria tristeza

No pude evitar poner una siniestra mueca en mi rostro, maldiciéndolo.

Isa… La Doncella Primavera… termino Alfred, reflexivo para sus adentros, se sentó con una seriedad notable en el rostro… Isabel solo sonrió, tímida e insegura, asintiendo a la pregunta de Alfred.

Un molestó silencio se prolongó

No sé lo que pasaba pero lo único que sabía era que ellos dos se conocían antes de lo que yo podría imaginar y que entre ellos existía una relación más a fondo de la amistad y que _para alivio mío_, todo termino… en un triste desenlace

Una risa apareció en el silencio para después de estallar en carcajadas, tanto como la vista de Isabel y la mía se encontraron con Alfred que se agarraba el estómago, cayéndose por las sonoras carcajadas que emitía.

Sus carcajadas sonaron por un buen tiempo hasta que se calló…

Le seguíamos con la mirada, atentos.

Alfred tomó sus lentes y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su brazo, divertido.

- Recuerdo esos días Isabel, los recuerdo perfectamente tal como tú lo haces – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Recuerdo que apenas tenías 6 años y que yo era un mocoso que le gustaba gastar bromas… éramos un dúo inseparable, dolor de cabeza de muchos, preocupación para nuestros padres… las historias descabelladas que inventábamos y los sobrenombres que nos poníamos.

Escuchaba atento, quería saber en que terminaba aquella escena… no tenía un buen presentimiento, pero quería saberlo.

Eso no duró mucho… recordó con cierta nostalgia. Isabel que se mantenía curiosa ahora se encontraba molesta, cabreada.

- ¿Por culpa de quién? – Preguntó Isabel, aunque ya sabía más que nadie la respuesta - ¿Por quién Alfred? – preguntó molesta, acercándose lentamente de él, con una frialdad que nunca había imaginado en ella y aun así

Me pareció hermosa

Alfred se levantó, haciéndole frente a Isabel de manera altiva y con una gran sonrisa maliciosa – Por mi culpa… - Amplió más su sonrisa y la miró con un odio indescriptible – Absolutamente mi culpa – remarcó, vanagloriándose por tal acción. Sus miradas se conectaron por varios segundos, ambas llenas de odio. A escasos centímetros, frente a frente, ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido, pero, ese fuego que amaba de Isabel se fue apagando poco a poco hasta que quedó una triste mirada…

_El calor del verano empezó a hace sus estragos en una moribunda primavera _

Isabel instintivamente desvió su mirada, con las cejas fruncidas de tristeza, encorvada… derrotada, Alfred lo notó y se irguió más derecho, victorioso

Y en el momento que iba a hablar, abrir su maldita boca, me interpuse entre ellos, empujándolo hacia atrás, irguiéndome derecho ante él.

Sonreía, una sonrisa que no quería que Isabel viera nunca porque sé que le provocaría miedo… Alfred me observó molesto muy molesto pues deprendía un calor tan lascivo con el de verano. De repente, dejó ese odio en su mirada y desvió su mirada hacia la izquierda ¿arrepentido?

- Deténganse… ambos. – Y ambas miradas se dirigieron a mí – De cualquier manera, la hora de castigo termino. – dije, alegre, señalando con mi dedo el reloj que estaba justo en frente de la pared y un poco arriba de la pizarra, siguieron mi dedo y confirmaron lo que recién había dicho, perplejos. Isabel camino hacia el escritorio, tomo sus cosas y paso veloz fue a la puerta, antes de girar la perilla me dirigió una sonrisa y haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano y salió del salón no sin antes dedicarle una feroz mirada a Alfred.

Me reí entre dientes, encantado de aquella fiereza en su mirar…

Ya no sólo era amor sino también admiración, y cada vez sentía amarla más y más.

Me volteé, para observar a Alfred y este ya tenía la mirada sobre mí, nos observamos por un corto tiempo…

_Ya conocíamos el secreto de cada uno. _

¿Rivales de Amor?

Sus lacios cabellos dorados con mis casi albinos cabellos

Su piel tostada comparada con mi blanca piel

Ojos azules y ojos violetas, brillaban con intensidad… con odio.

- ¿Necesitas algo de mí…Braginski? – interrumpió, rompiendo el frio silencio y con un claro deje de sorna.

- No… - contesté lo más breve que pude, forzando una sonrisa irónica – Pero, – Me detuve dejando la tensión sobre él con igual deje de sorna – si llegase a necesitar algo de ti sólo sería una sola simple cosa… - lustré una sonrisa, divertido por el juego.

- ¿Cuál? – Dijo sin darle importancia a mi pretenciosa sonrisa – Dime cuál. - exigió molesto

- _Que te mueras._ – súbitamente quité la sonrisa para convertirla en una peligrosa mirada cargada de odio. Alfred contuvo su sorpresa y poco a poco anchaba una sonrisa, y estalló en risas, divertido por igual con el juego. Reía cínicamente ante aquella declaración sosteniéndose la barriga.

- ¡No me jodas con esa estupidez! – dijo casi a gritos, callando sus risas iniciales con una iracunda mirada, sus ojo brillaban como los de un asesino, su voz seria y sus puños contraídos, blancos por la falta de sangre.

Había escuchado que Alfred tiene un mal carácter cuando se enoja… vaya, era verdad, pero no tan mal carácter como el mío. Di un paso hacia atrás, lo cierto es que no quería pelear contra Alfred, no ahora, quería seguir a Isabel y dejar esta pantomima

_Que todo era de verdad pues estaba muy lejos de ser un engaño._

Di medio giro a dirección de mi lugar, avance hacia mi mochila y sin más me fui, dejando atrás al rubio molesto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le susurré:

_- Hazme ese favor de morirte si sigues hiriendo a Isabel. – _cerré la puerta, en busca de Isabel.

Mientras caminaba a paso apurado por los pasillos no deje de pensar en una sola cosa:

"_odio el invierno, pero hay algo que odio más, algo que detesto con repulsión… sí, el verano…" _

…_._

Tras medio año sin publicar ni un cap. o mendigo aviso, lo hago! *Se pone a llover*

Sentí que me desvié un poquito (mucho!) con el trama, pero me gustó la dirección que le di xD

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… pero me había sentido tan desmotivada de seguir con el fic pero ayer me nacieron las ganas y prometo que mañana publiqué el siguiente cap.

Y gracias a Chocolat Bunny, kiba-dark y a Guest! :D sólo por ustedes lo seguiré TT-TT

¿Reviews? D: ¿Quién dice yo?


	5. Se Acerca Otoño Enamorado

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

Espero y sea de vuestro agrado ;D

**Cap. 5** Se Acerca Otoño Enamorado

Un chico caminaba

Caminaba sin retrasos pero sin prisas, con la mirada fija hacia delante, las cejas crispadas y la boca fruncida, serio pero con un temple sereno, y sus brazos, moviéndose al compás de cada paso de este, con los puños levemente apretados, recto y con actitud.

Caminaba con cierto porte y madurez que ninguna chica y ningún chico pasaba por alto, puyes las miradas le seguían con cierto respeto y admiración así también como irritación. Este ignoraba cualquier comentario y sólo los dejaba como susurros de la nada, no le importaba en lo absoluto a lo menos de que se tratase de una mentira descarada o una indisciplina que no podía tolerar.

Su paso su volvió más rápido.

Igual que el Otoño…

Alojó en su sereno rostro molestia, camino recto por los pasillos, permutado por lo que vio cuando dio vuelta a la izquierda en un corredor, justo donde se encontraba el salón del maestro Hassan, venía con el propósito de asegurar de cumplir su amenaza contra Alfred si este no iba a su castigo pero lo que se encontró no fue a la molesta cabeza rubia sino a una joven que recién había salido del salón con una estremecedora mirada y que con sólo dos pasos se volvió en una mirada llena de tristeza y soledad.

El presidente escolar se detuvo al instante con una imagen en su cabeza:

_Una flor llena de vida siendo ahogada con una tempestuosa lluvia_.

Sin notarlo y ni darse por enterado sus pies se movieron con inquietud hacia ella, interceptándola y deteniéndola, extendiendo los brazos en señal de que se detuviera.

Sus miradas se cruzaron

_¿Por qué? ¿Que tenía aquella mirada desolada que lo volvió loco por un instante? su tristeza era evidente en el rostro de aquella pero no sólo había tristeza sino que él vio un brillo, un fulgor incandescente, que denotaba vitalidad y jovialidad perpetua. _

Retrajo sus brazos a sus costados, con la sangre amontonada en sus blanquecinas mejillas. Acerco su mano hecho puño a su boca y tosió ligeramente para que el nudo que tenía en su garganta desapareciera, rompiendo, así, el cruce de miradas…

Ella le observó curiosa por un buen rato cuando este trataba de componerse de esa ¿pena?

Isabel olvidó su tristeza y enojo ante aquella demostración de debilidad por parte del incorruptible Presidente Escolar Ludwig B., sonrió, una pequeña y débil sonrisa

Suficiente como para hacer al Otoño retroceder ante su inclemente ocaso

- Necesita algo ¿Presidente? – Preguntó, curiosa, pues todavía no sabía la razón por la cual la detuvo. Este al escuchar la pregunta instantáneamente puso un semblante sereno, aunque curiosamente su corazón estaba impasible, lleno de adrenalina. Llevó una mano a sus blondos cabellos haciéndolo atrás, frunciendo las cejas, no por irritación sino por vergüenza, él exactamente no sabía porque la había detenido y mucho menos sabía qué contestarle. Abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido de ella…

_¿Qué pasaría si Otoño y Primavera se encontrasen? ¿Cómo reaccionarían los dos siendo los más alejados de los cuatro? ¿Cómo sería ese encuentro? Otoño asfixiaría lentamente a la primavera para convertirla en sepulcro blanco o la Primavera vencería a la moribunda* pero productiva estación de su ensoñación hacia el Invierno. _

_O sólo tal vez se veían a los ojos sin tocarse… _

_Pues desde el principio, esto era imposible; tal encuentro nunca sucedería porque es imposible… o eso él pensaba ajeno a todo razonamiento. _

- Ah… - fue lo único que su lengua y garganta pudieron articular. Él mismo se sorprendió por tal acción, negó con la cabeza por su acción y recuperado de su ensoñación – Sólo necesitaba saber si Alfred Jones está adentro o si fue a su castigo… - dijo dándole una ojeada a su reloj de mano pues la clase ya debió de acabar.

- Ese idiota sigue adentro… - Dijo con un mohín, molesta como una niña malcriada. – Te recomiendo no entrar a ese salón. – dijo con una, ahora, alegre sonrisa haciendo una gesto de desaprobación…

_¿Cómo podía cambiar de humor tan repentinamente? _

- Gracias por la recomendación... – se relajó, pensando si debía seguir con su camino e irse con los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil o acompañarla aunque no sabía para qué… - Bueno, gracias… ¿? – quería decir su nombre, pero no lo sabía y dejo la pausa para que ella contestara, Isa se dio cuenta de su error y apresurada contestó:

- ¡Ah! Lo siento… - miró avergonzada – Soy Isabel Montero Fernández, de primer año –recién ingresada- Un placer. – le extendió la mano. El ojiazul vio la mano con extrañeza y dubitativo…

"_¿Qué pasaría si un día Otoño y Primavera se conocieran?"_

_La pregunta le albergaba en toda la mente… _

Olvidó aquel pensamiento y estrechó su mano con decisión, siempre mostrándose respetuoso. Aun sin soltarla el joven pregunto con sorpresa:

_- Eres _de aquel país que llaman La Eterna Primavera – Dijo impresionado, el apellido, el tono de piel y hasta el acento remarcaban su raza de aquella hermosa chica. Ensimismado notó su falta de educación pues él sabía perfectamente que la acababa de etiquetar, generalizó.

Disculpa, es idea mía, no era mi intención... dijo, tratando de enmendar su error y desde sus adentros quería estrellarse contra la pared para que el rojo de su rubor se confundiera con la sangre que provocarían los golpes.

Una ligera risa se escuchó en aquel pasillo

Una alegre y contagiosa risa

Ludwig volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia ella, consternado, ensimismado ante aquella escena que no deja de ver

_Y que suponía no querer dejar de verla… _

- Y no te equivocas, para nada. – Al fin contesto, deteniendo su involuntaria risa. Le observó con aprecio y con gran confianza puso su mano sobre su ancho hombro, indudablemente que para eso tenía que ponerse de puntitas para alcanzarlo – Sin embargo eso de la eterna primavera es una vil mentira de los turistas.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto curioso, bien le gustaba conoce nuevas cosas aunque era alguien muy conservador.

- No miento – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Pero, en las estaciones sólo tenemos lo que es Primavera y Otoño porque en mi país no nieva ni hace tanto frio como en otros países; bueno, sólo unos contados estados, pero no sé si llamarlo nevar…., aparte el verano en mi tierra es el incremento de la temperatura, nada más. Sólo hay primavera y otoño*.

No sabía sí darle crédito a sus palabras o no, esa cuestión, esa explicación pareció esclarecerle cualquier duda infundamentada que tenía…

Otoño y Primavera como un único ciclo

¿Se imaginan, apenas, que las dos estaciones pudieran conocerse sin intervención del invierno o el verano?

Descabellada aquella idea, inútil tonto pensamiento, vano aquel querer

Otoño que era una estación media, que ni aunque fuera casi verano y casi invierno, podría contemplar nunca la belleza de la primavera.

_Si bien sabía dos cosas acerca de aquella estación: la primera era que el invierno moría viéndola llegar; y la segunda, que verano era el quien se encargaba de sofocarla…, no había tercera, pues otoño sólo vengaba al verano por aquella muerte, que volvería nacer, y encaminaba, moribundo pero satisfecho, al invierno hacia su pedestal helado para que este muriese ante la llegada de la amada primavera. _

Pero, todos esos pensamientos se redujeron solo en uno:

Primavera gozando de un largo ciclo junto con la breve presencia de otoño, solo los dos, sin venganzas ni triunfos, solo una placentera compañía.

Lo visualizaba

"Amor a primera vista" – Pensó, despabilándose de aquellos raros pensamientos ¿cómo se atrevía a comparar a alguien con una estación? Negó la cabeza para sí mismo, molesto, no comprendía nada de esta treta mental que le jugaba su mente. – Ya veo, me adelante a los hechos… - dijo, desvió la mirada pues de alguna manera la penetrante miraba avellana lo hacía sentir ofuscado. – En mi país natal, el verano no es tan notable así como la primavera, aunque se aprecia con entusiasmo la pequeña estadía de la primavera.

- Otoño… - débilmente soltó la joven de crespos cabellos, pasa sí misma aunque fue escuchada por el rubio quela miró con extrañeza. Sus ojos de le iluminaron de forma casi antinatural

"¿Una flor brotó en aquellos orbes…?"

- ¡El Rey Otoño! – gritó, señalándolo con el dedo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se acercó lo más que pudo hacia él, lo inspeccionó con la mirada (y que este se sintió totalmente indefenso por rigurosa inspección)

- ¿Rey otoño? - masculló incrédulo, no entendía absolutamente nada.

- Ven, acompáñame. – lo tomó de la mano y se puso en movimiento, con el siguiéndole y poco antes de que se retiraban un euroasiático salía de aquel salón. Se dirigieron a los patios traseros de la academia donde estaban los jardines, alejados a sólo unos metros de la cancha de atletismo/ciclismo.

El jardín era un terreno extenso de todo tipo de flores, acercas, al aire libre y en granaderos, era todo un espectáculo de colores y aromas y sabores. Arboles hasta simple musgo, todo en perfecta armonía. Muchos de los alumnos se movían hasta los jardines para relajarse, estudiar, meditar sus calificaciones (xD lo hago muy a menudo) y hasta para citas… para parejas….

Ludwig se sonrojó

Vaya que las cosas avanzaban muy rápido, y aunque no le desagradaba la idea le perturbaba; ya que no dejaba de ver sus manos entrelazadas.

Repentinamente, y sin preverlo, sus manos se separaron. Ella le vio a los ojos

- Tienes la actitud del Señor Otoño - dijo sin rodeos – Trabajador, silencioso pero notable, serio pero agradable, atractivo y hueles a maleza húmeda y a pino – le olía haciendo a Ludwig retroceder apenado…

_Atractivo _resonaba en su cabeza

Aunque notó el olor de un strudel de manzana horneado en casa Dijo con un guiño

¿Esta chica es un perro policía? ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ludwig no dejaba de asombrarse por aquella chica que le había conquistado todo sus pensamientos en solo unos cuantos minutos… 

Me gusta otoño Soltó con tranquilidad, con cierta vergüenza

El corazón de alguien empezó a latir de manera frenética

Es la mejor época para sembrar hortalizas Dijo con una gran sonrisa, viendo ahora los jardines.

- Ah…. – articuló, con el corazón casi muerto y una sombra en los ojos.

- ¿Y me preguntaba si no quisieras unirte al club de jardinería y botánica? Necesitamos a miembros con tu tamaño y fuerza ya que la mayoría somos mujeres y unos contados hombres… no podemos alzar los costales de abono, tierra y semillas…. – le vio a los ojos - ¿Qué dices?

El joven de blondos cabellos empezó a reír, no con burla ni cinismo, reía alegre, con la cabeza echa para atrás y las manos en cintura. Vaya, su mente sí que le gustaba gastarle bromas. Isabel no reía, solo sonreía curiosa, nunca había visto al presidente reír de una manera muy liberal.

Se detuvo y quedamente negó con la cabeza

- No puedo, ya estoy en el club de carpintería y la forja – demitió – pero, nuestro club suele unirse con el de jardinería para el cercado de las plantas y las masetas así como también para los nichos de pájaros que casualmente vienen en otoño. Sin duda el club de carpintería y forja les apoyaremos, sólo pídanoslo y acudiremos en su ayuda. – dijo con una sincera sonrisa

- Disculpa, no lo sabía – dijo apenada – soy nueva… - se excusó – realmente me sorprende que seas presidente escolar y a la vez miembro del club de carpintería. – dijo con gran respeto

- Es cierto que uno no puede tener dos dueños pero mi corazón está dividido en la carpintería/forja y el consejo escolar.

Se sentía tan tranquilo, se sentía a gusto con ella, observando el gran jardín que ante ellos se anteponía.

"_Probablemente mi corazón ya está dividido en tres_" pensó mientras la miraba de reojo

- Yo soy la Doncella Primavera, aunque un querido amigo me llama Señorita Rayos del Sol – dijo sin más, apreciando el paisaje…

…..

Los dos caminaron, en sentido contrario, pero sin duda, el rey otoño, volvería a cruzar camino con la doncella primavera aunque el ciclo se opusiera

O eso es lo que pensaba él que iba en camino a la reunión del consejo después de una hora de retraso, odiaba llegar tarde, pero, una vez en la vida no estaba mal

De hecho lo deseaba volver hacerlo.

"Rey Otoño…, me gusta, pero este Rey necesita a su doncella"

Río, notablemente feliz, en medio de la reunión, sin duda le lanzaron miradas curiosas y espantadas

Unos susurraban que era a causa del trabajo en exceso, otros por la cerveza, otros por causa de las drogas, pero ninguno atinó a decir:

_Otoño viene enamorado_, aunque un francés ya lo estaba considerando desde lo lejos

Sin dudas, por fin la osadía de Alfred le hizo pasar un buen momento… conocerla a ella.

…

FAIL! Es el cap. más difícil que he escrito de este fic D': No sé cómo relacionar el otoño, disculpen lo errores D:

Lo siento, ni Alfred ni Iván aparecieron hoy xD y no lo hice narrado desde la perspectiva de Ludwig por lo mismo (otoñoxprimavera wtf!) Este cap. fue más relax y ya se lo merecía isa xD (pinche suertuda)

En un momento pensé a poner a Antonio pero… no sé, lo veo más como un padre y hermano que como pareja de isa, sin duda tendrá su participación muy pronto e_e espero

**Y bueno para variar ¿Cuál les gusta más como pareja para Isa?** (y al final se queda con Gilbert xD ok no) el prox. Cap será relatado por Alfred :D

Gracias por sus reviews :D

¿Reviews? ¿Alguien dice yo?


	6. Verano No Quiere Morir Solo

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

Espero y sea de vuestro agrado (y disculpen lo errores)

**Cap. 6** Verano No Quiere Morir Solo

¿Cuándo dejaría de jugar al héroe? ¿Cuándo dejaría de considerarme uno? Y sobre todo ¿Cuándo me convertiría en uno de verdad?

No recuerdo cuando empezó en mí aquella obsesión por ser un héroe, que quería salvar a las personas de acontecimientos tristes y situaciones peligrosas, ser la base de toda una creencia en fe de los demás, ser su soporte… alguien que solo quería ayudar…

Sin recibir nada a cambio….

- Tsk! – reproché, a oscuras en mi habitación, cambiando de posición en la cama, pasaban de las 1 am… no podía conciliar el sueño igual como hace una semana atrás… - Sin recibir nada a cambio

¿Qué tan hipócrita era? ¿Qué tan mentiroso era?

_¿Qué tipo de héroe era? _

- Uno que necesita atención… - me contesté a mí mismo pues aunque la oscuridad y la soledad estaban a mi lado ellas no contestarían. Me quité las sabanas de encima, y me senté en la cama, viendo el techo que parecía un hondo mar negro y sin fondo

La única luz que tenía era el brillo mis lentes, que estaban en la mesita de noche y, que se reflejaba en ellos los pocos rayos de luz lunar pues las nubes la habían cubierto casi por completo.

Y de momento a otro la luz lunar se acabó…

_¿Por qué llueve en verano? _

Un relámpago iluminó sólo por decimas de segundos la habitación, y sin siquiera yo notarlo en aquel pequeño intervalo de decimas de segundos vi una lagrima resbalar por mis mejillas en el espejo

_¿Por qué el altivo carácter de verano siempre es acompañado por las lágrimas que intenta ocultar? _

Lleve mis manos a mis lagrimales, forzándolos a no seguir llorando…

_¿Por qué las lluvias se vuelven en grandes tormentas?_

Acerqué mis rodillas mi pecho, y con ambos brazos me abracé a ellas, a mí mismo.

_¿Por qué otoño, me odiaba? ¿Y por qué yo le odiaba más_?

- Isa… - susurré con una silenciosa voz, ¿qué debo hacer para que me perdones? ¿Qué debo hacer para perdonarme a mí mismo? – Sé que te odio, pero también sé que me odio haciéndote sentir mal, odio herirte…, sé qué el Caballero Verano que visualizamos en nuestra niñez murió por inanición tuya… no pudo salvarte, sólo te hundió más, te dio la palabra de protegerte pero nunca la cumplió, no pudo amarte como él decía hacerlo… y sólo te consideró un villano más

Y te quitó, con su pesada y cortante espada, la dulce primavera de tu rostro…, tu sonrisa.

- Todo quedó atrás. – Me convencí

Ya no soy el mocoso que necesitaba a su doncella, pues era yo el quien era rescatado por ella.

Ahora lo que quiero es algo que se me puede dar sin problemas:

_Redimir mis culpas, mis pecados de un niño confundido._

- Decidido… - un repentino relámpago alumbró mi sonrisa que recién había lustrado en mi rostro. – Sí todo quedó atrás, ¿por qué comenzar desde el principio? Tal vez así sean perdonados mis pecados… - ….pero… ¿Cuáles pecados? Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, y mis pupilas se dilataron ¿Cuáles eran mis culpas, y cuál de ellas serian perdonadas por Isa? Pecados que me fueron gratos en un pequeño principio y amargos y tortuosos después de que mis ojos contemplaran el ocaso de la primavera

Aquellas cristalinas lágrimas que Isa derramó por mi culpa;

Su llanto quebrado y sus piernas temblorosas seguidas después de un odio que cortó mi pecho en miles de pedazos y que hasta ahora, permanecen sin cicatrizar

Recuerdo aquella infame imagen que sigue tan viva en mis pensamientos. Tan viva como mi corazón, tan dolosa como mis penas… que solo era esta.

Un trueno retumbó a la academia, callando mis pensamientos.

- ¡Debo de empezar ahora! – Dije con fuerte voz, queriendo competir con el del trueno, ni había una salvación expiación a mis pecados que me han perseguido todos estos tres años separados de ella… - El Caballero Verano debe jurar lealtad nuevamente. – me estremecí ante aquella idea…

Sería juzgado por la Doncella Primavera, pero su que mandase castigo contra mí sería mi propia salvación…

Calcé mis pantuflas de aliens, tomé con rapidez mis lentes y me dirigí hacia la puerta, toqué la perilla con duda ¿era necesario? Volví mi mirada hacia la ventana observando la lluvia

No sólo quería su perdón, porque sé que el tiempo es piadoso; sólo quería verla a los ojos, siempre dócil y maravillado por sus obscuros orbes…

Rodearla con mis brazos para…, sólo para tenerla en mis brazos y en mi pecho.

Giré la perilla, despacio, pues a todo mí alrededor estaban más habitaciones de mis compañeros que descansaban en una noche imposible para mí. Salí de mi habitación y cerré la puerta con la misma lentitud, echo esto, corrí por los pasillos aprovechando el escándalo de los truenos que estaban compitiendo entre ellos, corrí desesperado hacia el otro edificio de las femeninas donde reside Isabel, inevitablemente tuve que mojarme al hacerlo

La fría lluvia siempre templaba mi desesperación, llenándome de vitalidad y fuerzas.

Mis jadeos se hacían pesados, completamente mojado, pero estaba muy cerca como para echarme para atrás. Subí las escaleras de tres escalones en cada zancada hasta que llegué al nivel donde las de primero dormitaban…

Me detuve a tomar aire, apoyándome en la pared, jadeante. No lo había pensado ¿cómo encontraría su habitación? Me dejé caer al suelo, sobre el charco de agua que había provocado por mis ropas mojadas. Acomodé mis lentes, tratando de mantener la calma, seguido con una mano eché para atrás mis cabellos dorados… ¿precisamente con que palabras le hablaría?

Siempre, siempre que trato de hablar con ella mi lengua escupe veneno contra ella, es algo que ni yo puedo evitar…, verla me provoca canta confusión…

Confusión que se vuelve en un agudo odio

_Verano odia la primavera, odia otoño, odia invierno; sin embargo, lo único que quiere es la atención de ellas y sobre todo la atención de Primavera que sin desearlo espera moribunda su llegada para que verano venga y la estrangule en un fuerte abrazo de odio. _

_Eso haría, pues primavera volverá, no importa cuántas veces sea estrangulada por el odioso verano, ésta siempre volvería a mostrarse hermosa para el enojo del verano. _

Se levantó de donde estaba, sacudió su cabeza

Se valdría de sus sentidos para encontrarla

_Pues no hay nadie más que verano que la conozca mejor _

¿Cómo lo haría? Lustré una media sonrisa ¿cómo no saberlo? Me acercó a cada habitación con la oreje sobre la puerta, si no hacía ningún ruido estaba seguro que no era Isabel, empecé a descartar los que no hacían ningún ruido. Después fui a tras puertas, las que si hacían ruido. Puse atento mi sentido auditivo; y sin más empecé a descartar a las que roncaban u otros ruidos extraños…

Reí para mis adentros, divertido.

Esto era tan similar al pasado, cuando ella y yo jugábamos a las escondidas, siempre, no hubo ninguna vez que no la pudiera encontrar, siempre la encontraba, contraída en sus piernas por las inevitables ganas de ir al baño.

_¿En verdad Verano odia la Primavera?  
_Seguí con la búsqueda, cuando noté un brillo a mis espaldas, un brillo que me recordó a cierto chico polar, volví mi mirada hacia atrás, observando la intensa mirada que tenía sobre mí.

Me acerqué a ella, despacio, pues en cualquier momento podía cerrar su puerta ya que sólo me observaba en la pequeña abertura de la puerta semi-abierta. Quedamos a escasos centímetros, observándonos con desprecio

Sí empezaba a gritar sin duda la callaría, o eso pensé…

- Sabes el castigo que existe cuando un hombre interrumpe en el edificio de las chicas. – Dijo severa y amenazante, todavía en la pequeña apertura de la puerta.

- Y recibiré el castigo si eso es lo que quieres, pero – hice una pausa, empujando la puerta para verle todo el rostro… no cabía duda, era familiar y tal vez hermana del soviético Iván por los excesos parentescos: la mirada, la fría mirada; sus cabellos largos aunque levemente más claros que los de Braginski, los rasgos soviéticos y el tono de piel… tan claro, frunció el cejo ¿es que estaban confabulando contra él? – Grita si deseas, pero hazlo cuando encuentre a la persona que busco y hable con ella. Tu obtienes lo que quieres y yo lo que quiero.

- Pero gano más frustrando tus planes. – Dijo con una seria mirada, Alfred se puso en alerta, definitivamente nunca podría tratar con gente como aquella. – Pero, gano más ayudándote a conseguir tu meta aquí, así me deberás un favor. – Lustró una sonrisa triunfadora, sin duda esta mujer sabe cómo ingeniárselas.

- ¿qué favor quieres? Necito saberlo para saber si me conviene deberte algo. – dije astuto

- ¿Qué favor? El tiempo me lo dirá. – tras eso y una gélida mirada cerró la puerta, dando por acabado la plática y por consumido el trato. Me quedé pensativo por todos los inconvenientes pero no importaba

Uno nunca puede mantener su palabra por siempre.

Seguí buscando hasta que por fin di con la habitación. El ruido era tan reconocible para mis oídos, el sonido de Isabel quejarse cuando cambia de posición en la cama, siempre tuvo esa mala costumbre de moverse mucho en la cama, sin hallar la posición correcta para dormir. Con una ligera voz dije:

- _Por las cuatro estaciones, Invierno, Primavera, Verano y Otoño, pido permiso para adentrarme al castillo de la Doncella Primavera y para tener una conferencia._ – susurré lo más alto que pude, este llamado, los dos lo habíamos creado cuando jugábamos en el patio de mi casa y cuando me adentraba a su casa sin permiso de sus padres, hace ya varios años atrás… Sin duda ella escucharía aquel llamado

Mi corazón estaba inquieto ¿Me recibiría con los mismos ojos alegres como antes?

Unos ruidos se escucharon tras de la puerta, y el girar de la perilla me hizo recordar tantas ocasiones en las que nos reuníamos sólo para contarnos cuentos y enfrascar batallas por los territorios de las cuatro naciones cíclicas del país que nuestra joven mente creó…

La puerta se abrió con demasiada lentitud que provocó que tragara mi saliva con dificultad… y tras unos segundos, la pude contemplar…

_¿Por qué Verano nunca puede mantenerse quieto ante la presencia de la Primavera? _

Lo que contemple ya no era a la antigua Isabel, la niña con la que compartía mis juegos y tardes, la que no medía más de 1.41 cm y pequeñas manos, sino que era, ya, una mujer, una hermosa mujer que seguía mantenía todavía el brillo de una niña rebosante de alegría.

_Porque su odio es tan fuerte como sus ganas de verla  
Pero esta ocasión, Verano no sabía cómo reaccionar... _

Isabel se mantuvo de pie, frente a frente, con una gran mueca de molestia y enojo, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, y los pies firmes, descalza.

Molesta, enfurecida… ¿cómo se supone que ella iba reaccionar cuando son pocas las opciones?

Lo comprendí, todo ya era comprensible, frente a ella, a escasos centímetros de su irregular respiración, sus ojos como únicas estrellas ante la penumbra, todas sus facciones contraídas por su tan visible molestia, el tirante de su manga caída sobre su desnudo hombro, sus crespos cabellos negros cayendo sobre sus hombros, espalda y sobre su firme pecho…, y su notable falta de Brasier…

Mordí mis labios fuertemente. Qué irónica verdad…

Isa ya no era aquella niña que me hacía estremecer sin motivo alguno, ahora era una mujer a la que quería poseer, una mujer a la que no podía amar pero que necesitaba a mi lado…

_Qué egoísta era, que maldito era, que insensible era, que idiota era y que idiota soy… _

Di un firme paso adelante, con la mirada en ella, Isa retrocedió también, nos vimos en una danza; yo daba un paso y ella seguía con otro, por sus hombros supe que estaba tensa, me detuve.

Ya estaba adentro, en su habitación que estaba impregnada con su dulce aroma; nuestras miradas no se separaban ni un solo instante….

- ¿Dónde está el Caballero Verano? – Por fin habló, alejándose lo más que pudo de mí

- Él ha muerto. – Contesté haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. Me acerqué a ella, acortando la distancia que nos separaba, acorralándola. – El que está en su lugar se llama Alfred F. jones.

- Mentira, el Caballero Verano es fuerte… no pudo morir. – Me dijo con una solemne mirada – él sigue vivo.

- ¡Ha muerto! – grité lo más bajo que pude, estaba enojado, enfurecido, ese tal Caballero estaba más muerto que nada – Murió por culpa de una Doncella… - Isa me empujó y rápidamente se fue a la otra esquina de la habitación, donde se encontraba sus ropas, empezó a buscar entre ellas con rapidez y de pronto, de se detuvo.

- La Doncella Primavera todavía recuerda la traición del Caballero Verano, ella nunca perdona, nunca olvida. – Dijo con una seria voz, pero ¿por qué me pareció cariñosa? – Ella fue la que más sufrió por el cambio del Caballero Verano… nunca lo perdonó

Agaché la cabeza, aquellas palabras me dolían, eran insoportablemente dolorosas.

- Pero, siempre se preocupó por su bienestar. – Dijo, acercándose a mí, con una toalla en manos. – El idiota no murió… - me tomó la mano con la suya que estaba libre y me entregó la toalla con desprecio. – Sécate o sino realmente morirá.

- ¡Él está muerto, dammit! – tiré la toalla contra el suelo, tomé sus muñecas, obligándola a que nuestras narices se rozasen

La odio, la odio ¿por qué quería su perdón? ¿Por qué quería que mis culpas se expiasen? La odiaba, la sigo odiando ¿por qué, por qué, por qué? Su cuerpo es lo único que cambió, pero ella sigue siendo la misma, la misma niña a quien juré proteger, los mismos ojos llenos de vida, el mismo cabello, la misma sonrisa, los mismos gestos, el mismo tono de piel… la misma inocencia escondida tras esos orbes avellanas, era la misma Doncella Primavera convertida en mujer

Una hermosa mujer…

Me acerqué a su boca, lentamente, quería el contacto con ellos, quería saber si con un ponzoñoso beso mío ella moriría envenenada o si mis ardientes labios le quemasen esos rosados labios que desde aquí se miraban deseosos. Isa miraba con asombro, como mis labios descendían lentamente hacia los suyos… pero:

La idea de matarla con un beso me horrorizó.

Me alejé de aquellos labios y bruscamente la empujé hacia el suelo, se quejó de dolor y se mantuvo allí, tendida.

- Él ha muerto y te culpa por su suerte. – dije observándola.

- No…, - se sentó en el suelo, observando la ventana con ensoñación – tal vez está completamente dormido que será imposible de despertarlo de aquel sueño.

- Entonces Isa ¿Por qué la Doncella Primavera sigue viva? – pregunté, triste y al misma vez molesto

- _Ella acompañó al Caballero Verano en su sueño eterno._ – Mis pies temblaron, se sintieron débiles, empezaban a flaquear y me dejé caer al suelo, aquella respuesta, aquella maldita respuesta

"_**Verano, ¿por qué odias a la primavera?" **_

_**Sólo porque él desea morir junto con ella **_

_**Y no herirla… **_

_A gatas se acercó a Isa, y sin que ella lo previera él la rodeó con sus brazos empapados, sus mojados mechones rubios la hicieron temblar de frio, su pijama se mojaba con la de él…, y esta sin realmente saber que hacer aceptó el abrazo, cubriéndole el rostro del joven en su pecho y cabellos. _

_Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en los labios del chico ya que nada tenía sentido:_

_¿Se imaginan al verano abrazando a la primavera en un frio abrazo? Donde la primavera se estremezca de frio y el verano muera por la calidez del cuerpo de la primavera. _

_Un recuerdo fugaz surcó los pensamientos del ojiazul, un recuerdo que le llenaba de paz y tranquilidad, ese recuerdo donde un niño con rasgos caucásicos y una niña de rasgos indígenas, se tomaban de las manos, sonriéndose mutuamente, su piel se contrastaba, sus cabellos, sus mismos ojos… _

_A ellos no les importaba, juntos se complementaban: él era el cielo azul de verano y ella era la tierra de primavera. _

_- Isa… - Dijo en un tono amistoso, un tono que Isa había extrañado en él - ¿Cuándo despertarán? – se separó de aquel abrazo, avergonzado y el rubor subía a sus pálidas mejillas, era la primera vez en tres años que se sentía así…, la última vez fue cuando Isa y él era inseparables. _

_- El tiempo lo dirá. – Se llevó su mano hacia su camisón que estaba empapado, frunció el entrecejo – Alfred, tú estúpido… _

_- Isa, no te preocupes, a nadie provocarías con eso. De igual manera ¿Quién además de yo podría verte igual de hermosa? – Dijo con la típica estúpida sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Isa se sonrojó por el comentario, pero analizándolo… _

_- ¡Maldito! – tomó un zapato que estaba a su alcance y se lo tiró directo al pecho. Le dolió, pero se sentía feliz. - ¡Vete! ¡Ahora! ¡Y no quiero verte la maldita cara! – Dijo sacando chispas pues hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que estaba con un chico en una habitación exclusiva para chicas, todas dormían, él estaba en pijama, completamente empapado y ella, ¡dios! Si los encontraran lo primero que verían sería la casi desnudes de Isabel. Isa rápidamente estiró su brazo, alcanzando la sabana y cubriéndose con ella. _

_Alfred se echó a reír ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo sinceramente? Sí, la última vez que estuvo con Isabel. _

_- Isa, antes nos bañábamos juntos, además sino me quisiera dentro de tu habitación no me hubieras dejado entrar – no pudo evitar sonrojarse._

_Con ella a su lado, él podía ser el más temible de los chicos pero también podía ser el más social de los chicos…_

_Isa tomó el otro zapato y de lo lanzó, ahora apuntando en la frente del rubio y acertó, este sólo se fue para atrás por el dolor, quejándose "¡mis lentes!" y sobándose la zona herida. – Te dije que te vayas. – le recordó, con otro zapato en mano. _

_- Ok, I'm go out now… - dijo en su idioma – ¡regresaré…! - hizo una pausa – pero antes, ¿podemos empezar desde el comienzo? – se levantó, y se dirigió hacia la puerta y mantuvo allí, esperando la respuesta. _

_- Pero nunca lo olvidaré, Alfred… soy una persona rencorosa. – Amenazó, aunque ni ella creyó en su amenaza. _

_- ¿Eso es un sí? – Anchó una gran sonrisa. – Nos vemos… - y cerró la puerta. _

_- ¿qué demonios…? ¿Es un sueño? – se preguntó la chica consternada todavía en el suelo. _

…

Alfred llegó a su habitación, no pudo dormir y no por el mismo motivo que hace muchas noches, sino que estaba extremadamente feliz. Sin conciliar el sueño y con los ojos que se mostraban impacientes, con un brillo que él creía muerto hace años.

"Esta vez, no lo echaré a perder" pensaba y de pronto un pensamiento le albergó la cabeza…

Iván Braginski y su molesta hermana Natalia.

**Que empiece el juego, joven Invierno. **

Susurró con la vista en su reflejo de la ventana.

…

**- **¡Hermano! – Gritó una fría chica desde lo lejos que parecía acercarse con prisa hacia el joven de cabellos casi albinos que descansaba en el patio trasero de la academia, este trató de reincorporarse con prisa y miedo, pero fue demasiado tarde pues esta ya tenía sus brazos sobre los de él, abrazándolo – Te tengo noticias – dijo perversamente.

Si él no iba a mantener su palabra, pues estaba segura que así sería, ella tampoco.

- Es Alfred, hermano mío. Mantente alerta… - lo acercó a su rostro – Él parece llevarte un paso por delante, la visitó en la noche y salió con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

Veneno, eso sintió en la lengua el ojivioleta, veneno que se llamaba celos. Contrajo sus puños, su aura tranquila cambió drásticamente a una violenta.

- Que la Guerra empiece. – se dijo. Volvió su mirada hacia la de su hermana que lo veía con una gran sonrisa. – Que puedo hacer por ti… - ya no era la gentil voz del soviético

- Un día completo, hermano. Solo quiero eso. – Se abrazó a él nuevamente – Y quiero que llames a los guardaespaldas de papá, alguien me debe algo.

…

Ustedes: **WTF!**

Yo: exacto u.u …. **¿QUÉ PEDO?! **

**Aquí señores y señoras empieza lo ¿bueno? **

xD me puse a ver un pinche dorama bien dramático y es obvio que me dieron ganas de intentar algo dramático D: soy un fail, lo sé… no me torturen Dx

No pienso involucrar a Natalia de manera directa pues como sabemos ella adora con fascinación a Iván así que traicionarlo me parecería algo impropio de ella, además quiero que Iván, Alfred y Ludwig se maten entre ellos (bueno, no… pero que se den sus chicotazos)

Pdt: La pijama de Alfred era del capitán América (amo a ese héroe)

Pdt 2: Puedo hacer otra fucking historia con los cuatro reinos (las cuatro estaciones) Alfed como un caballero del Reino verano, Iván como el general militar del País Invierno, Ludwig como el príncipe heredero del Reino Otoño e Isabel como la tipa con suerte de la Nación Primavera ._. humm, lo pensaré.

._. bueno, el prox. Cap. será para Ludwig ¡! :D ya que no ha participada casi nada e_e

Respuesta a PonyLoca96: ¿Me espías? ¿Me lees la mente? D: lo del baile ya lo tenío programado sólo que falta decidir con quién le da el primer beso :D y creo que Lud me está convenciendo

Respuesta a RozenSword: ¿escribo como poeta? *_se sonroja_* o/o gracias, pero está muy lejos de ser poesía lo que escribo, pero muchas gracias, me subes el autoestima :D y Gilbert sería más o menos una tormenta como habías dicho… una sexy y awesome tormenta xD

¿reviews? ¿Alguien dice yo?

Nos vemos! :D


	7. Inevitablemente Otoño se enamoró

Hetalia no me pertenece

Espero y sea de vuestro agrado (disculpen los errores)

**Cap. 7 Inevitablemente Otoño se enamoró **

Han pasado más de dos semanas desde que la conocí y también la última vez que le hablé, sólo ocasionalmente la veo cuando ando rondando por los pasillos, sólo ocasionalmente finjo no darme cuente y solo, muchas veces, trato de detener mis pasos para poder entablar una breve charla con ella…, pero, no lo hago.

Reanudo mis indecisos pasos, mi cabeza así me lo dicta aunque mi corazón siempre me lo reprocha. Sé que tengo obligaciones, no puedo ignorarlas sólo por un capricho que cada vez es más latente.

- Ahh… - Suspiré cansado, en medio de la reunión, otra vez había optado por seguir mi camino hacia esta junta que a detenerme a hablarle, o mínimo, a saludarla como debía de hacerlo, ya que sólo hacia un pequeño gesto cuando nos veíamos. - ¿Qué pasa conmigo?... – susurré, pero todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí. Elizabetha, la representante de las mujeres de la academia, me observaba con consternación, Arthur, representante de los hombres en la reunión, me observaba molesto y con sus grandes cejas fruncidas; Roderich, secretario escolar, me miraba con su falta de interés; Vash*, el tesorero, me observaba rigurosamente y sin mencionar a Francis, el representante cultural, que me observaba divertido, y Feliciano, ¿la mascota del consejo escolar?, me miraba con los mismo ojos idos que tenía siempre, no es de sorprenderse. Llevé mis manos a mi rostro, cansado.

¿Por qué es tan difícil ocultar estos sentimientos?

_¿Cuándo Otoño se miraba intranquilo? La culpa ha de ser de… _

_Otoño no tenía a quien culpar. _

Y eso es lo que quería buscar.

- Alguien aquí es un infortunado enamorado – rompió el silencio el rubio de cabellos largos y barba mal afeitada. Traté de ignorar aquel comentario fingiendo seriedad, pero estaba molesto, no con él y sus agudos sentidos de percepción sino conmigo mismo. Puse una mala cara, una fastidiada mirada para ser exactos…

Un fuerte golpe con la mano en la mesa sacó a todo los presentes de sus pensamientos y a volverse hacía el presidente que había provocado tal acción.

- Bien, no estamos aquí para comadrear. – Fingí toser, llevándome la mano cerrada a mi boca, forzando más su atención. – Lo que venimos aquí es para… - pretendía seguir cuando las puertas del salón de juntas fueron estrepitosamente abiertas y tras de ellas se dejó ver un albino de ojos rojizos, con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro, suspiré cansado, apoyando mi codo en la meza y mi barbilla en mi mano.

- Hola, a todos ustedes sin vida social. – saludó, todos, absolutamente todos, bueno, exceptuando al italiano que se miró alegre, lo miraron cansados.

- Gilbert ¿No te he dicho que no puedes entrar a la junta sin permiso? – pregunté cansado, todo esta era tan repetitivo pues nunca escuchaba.

- Hola Guest. – Dijo sin darle importancia – Adivinen qué.

- ¿Te vas a ir? – preguntó lleno de sarcasmo el inglés que sostenía una taza de té y que sonreía molesto.

- No. – Contestó con simpleza – aun no, pues a diferencia suya yo si tengo cosas grosas que hacer. – tomó una posición de autosuficiencia, con la sonrisa socarrona que siempre tenía. – Bueno, les platico… - hizo una pausa, ganando zozobra – Unos de segundo se agarraron a golpes, o tal vez sigan haciéndolo. Umph, espero y no, pues ¡vaya! ¡Estaban dando un espectáculo de primera!

Cuando terminó su relato, instintivamente todos nos pusimos de pie, miré con recelo los pasillos cuando salí del salón de juntas, prestando atención a los sonidos y cuando encontré los gritos de euforia de los alumnos alentando una pelea, me dirigí hacia los pasillos con rapidez y firmeza, seguido por todo el comité.

Cuando llegamos a aquella escena lo primero que observé fue a un gran alumno sobre otro, que estaba siendo aporreado por el de arriba, muchos lo trataban de alejar y calmar pero era indomable. El chico que estaba bajo este alumno trataba y hacia un buen trabajo impidiendo los golpes en su rostro, con los ojos henchidos de rabia y los lentes rotos…

Ambos, los dos, llenos de sangre, tanto como la suya como de su rival.

Fruncí el entrecejo, molesto, muy molesto cuando vi a cierta morena interponiéndose entre ambos, pero era tanta la euforia de los chicos que la ignoraban… y sus cabellos, esos crespos cabellos negros, se enjugaban con sus lágrimas…

_¿Cuándo han presenciado a un Otoño nada sereno? ¿Cuándo han sentido calor en Otoño? ¿Cuántas veces han visto caer una tormenta en otoño? Pasaba, muy poca veces, pero, sin duda era muy recordada. _

No podía dejarlo así, si los iba a detener tenía que cobrármelo, cobrarlo por ella. Me acerqué a paso firme, lleno de ira, y aumente la velocidad a unos cuantos pasos y sin que nadie a mí alrededor pudiera digerirlo o creerlo lancé un directo golpe a puño cerrado, con mis nudillos blancos por la presión, al rostro del soviético que por el golpe se cayó de espaldas, seguido de un crujido de su nariz. Sin esperar más tomé del cuello de la camisa al rubio, con ambas manos, lo llevé directo a mi altura y sin que pudiera reaccionar solté una mano de su cuello de la camisa y la llevé a su pómulo izquierdo, un certero golpe a corta distancia que lo hizo caer de costado derecho escupiendo sangre. Me erguí derecho, pasando de la rabia a la serenidad…

_Sin duda Otoño es el único de las estaciones que puede juzgar a las demás, su serenidad lo templaba y lo hacía el más sabio de los cuatro. _

Los gritos de ánimo se convirtieron en un silencio ruidoso, pues muchos querían gritar de emoción otros de sorpresa. De pronto se escucharon exclamaciones y voces dudosas por el método del presidente.

- Ese es nuestro presidente – dijo orgullo uno de los presentes

- Es tan increíble. – hablaban por lo bajo.

_Pocos, odiaban Otoño, pero muchos lo envidiaban. _

- ¡Asombroso! West, eres todo un tipo, no tan grandioso como yo pero tienes lo tuyo. – Dijo el albino, recargando su hombro sobre mis hombros – Es mi hermano menor. – dijo vanagloriándose.

Ignoré todo aquello, ignoré todo aquello, alejándome del ajetreo y la excitación de los que observaban. Marché sin mirar atrás hacia la dirección. Llamé a Roderich para que se ocupará de los alumnos que quedaron tirados en el suelo., casi inconscientes.

Traté, realmente traté de detenerme para calmar la notable preocupación de Isabel, pero, como siempre, seguí con mi recio paso.

¿Cómo podía Otoño acercarse a Primavera?

Tonta y descabellada idea.

¿Han observado como bailan las hojas en Otoño? ¿Han visto como pasa otoño y luego se va? Se va lentamente, queriendo prolongar su estancia…

¿Para qué? Quiere ser recordado; no por su falta de expresión sino por su serenidad, quiere ser recordado por sus fríos vientos; pero también la calidez que hay en ellos, quiere ser recordado no por la caída de las hojas y el secar de los arboles sino por su desnudez de espíritu apacible.

…

DESPUES de aquel altercado, Iván y Alfred fueron llevados a la enfermería y después a la dirección, castigados a una clausura total en sus habitaciones toda una semana, suspendidos de toda actividad y una rigurosa platica con sus tutores que fueron llamados al día siguiente. No me importaba ellos dos, sino algo que me incomodaba más

_Y me carcomía las entrañas _

_¿Por qué Isa se vio enredada en esa pelea?_

**Tal vez sólo era el ciclo**, pero aun así los rumores habían alcanzado ya mis oídos:

_Rivales en el amor_.

Con enojo solté el golpe del martillo sobre el metal caliente, golpeé tan fuerte que chispas salieron disparadas y quemaban mi mandil de cuero.

- Sólo son rumores, sólo rumores… - Me dije a mi mismo, calmando mi brazo que quería golpear con la misma intensidad al metal caliente. Seguí golpeando aquel metal, más sereno, que empezaba a tomar forma de una delgada espada, el traqueteo del metal golpeando otro metal, ensordecía mis oídos y mis indeseados pensamientos, sólo golpeaba, como si el martillo fuera extensión de mi brazo.

Las chispas de la fundición y gotas de sudor se mesclaban, más de 5 veces me detuve a limpiar con el mandil el sudor de mi rostro, agotado, pero de alguna manera satisfecho por el buen desempeño de mi forja. Y seguí forjando…

Estaba tan absorto en mi trabajo que no noté como dos personas entraban al salón de trabajo, estaba solo pues los otros miembros ya habían terminado sus responsabilidades. Una de esas dos personas se salió casi de inmediato, dejando sola a la otra, apoyada en la puerta, observándome sin que lo notara.

No fue hasta que noté aquella miraba posada sobre mí. Traté ignorarla, mi cabeza me había jugado tantas tetras de este tipo que ya estaba cansado de volver mi mirada hacia esa ilusión. Pero para mi sorpresa esa ilusión se volvió corpórea y con voz.

- Presidente Ludwig - Dijo una voz, que trataba se sonar respetuosa y a la vez con confianza. Solté el martillo con sorpresa, conmocionado. Miré escéptico a la morena que también se había echó para atrás por el ensordecedor sonido del martillo caer.

_No sé si estaba sorprendido por su aparición o estúpidamente feliz porque no era una ilusión. _

- Mi culpa, no debí de haberte llamado cuando estabas tan concentrado en tu trabajo – Dijo sonriendo con vergüenza y llevándose la mano a la nuca, acercándose a la puerta para retirarse – Te molestaré luego… - forzó una risa

_¿Se iba? ¿Tan pronto? _

_¿Cuándo iba ser el día en que Otoño pudiera estar más cerca de Primavera? _

- ¡No…! – me apresuré a exclamar, todavía dudoso de mis impulsos. Me acerqué lo más que pude hacia ella, impidiéndole que partiera. Me observó, la observé, y noté como la sangre subía a mis mejillas. – Este, digo… - llevé mi mirada al techo, como si por hacerlo las ideas sobre que decir se iban a hacer más claras – No te vayas, no ahora – me apresuré a recalcar. – Si tienes una duda como presidente del consejo escolar es mi responsabilidad aclarar cualquier duda o ayudar. – Traté lo más humanamente posible ocultar mi pena y sonar como siempre lo hacía. Volví a verla e Isabel sólo se limitó a sonreír en señal de aceptación y con su alegre voz contestó:

- Estoy feliz de escuchar eso. – Soltó con normalidad – Mi única duda es, como escogida de los demás miembros de Jardinería, ¿cuándo el club de Carpintería y Forja vendrá en nuestro apoyo? Jejeje… - río nerviosa – Sé que nos estamos aprovechando de su amabilidad pero realmente necesitamos de su ayuda…, el club se ciclismo no desea apoyarnos y eso que nosotros somos los que regamos sus césped – Hizo un mohín, molesta – Los de Basquetbol dicen que no tienen tiempo, los de atletismo tienen sus torneos a la vuelta de la esquina, el club de artes marciales suelen ayudarnos pero con los nuevos miembros tienen más trabajo… el club de cine dice darnos apoyo moral y los demás clubs simplemente no quieren. – se detuvo, dudosa de seguir. – Sólo nos quedan ustedes…

_No pude evitar sonreír _

- Que bien que nos lo pidas, hemos tenido poca acción estos días; además, otoño se acerca, es momento de preparar los nichos para las aves que emigran a esta zona. – Respondí, apartándome de ella y volviendo hacia mi lugar de trabajo, sino seguía con el martilleo el metal se enfriaría, seguí con el martilleo, más lentamente, pues Isa con curiosidad se acercaba pero con inseguridad. Desviaba mi vista para verla como sus avellanados orbes reflejaban el brillo de la forja, como si fuese de verdad un fuego atrapado en aquellos ojos.

Me detuve, coloqué el martillo en la meza, tomé la espada recién forjada y me apresuré hacia el pozo de agua que había dentro, Isa me seguía llena de curiosidad, y con rapidez precipité la espada al agua, re gorgoteó al contacto con el caliente metal. Lo dejé unos pocos minutos y después la retiré, tomada entre mis manos enguantadas la alcé sobre mis ojos, para observarla…

Era ligera pero muy filosa.

- Wow~ - exclamó Isabel sin ocultar su emoción y admiración, me miró suplicante y con notarlo en su mirada acerqué la espada recién forjada a la vista de Isabel. Isabel la examinó con lujo de detalle, con una sonrisa que pensaba nunca verla en alguien de nuestra edad, sólo en los niños… o eso creía.

Isabel, que estuviera al tanto pues estaba ensimismado por su indescriptible sonrisa, acercó su grácil mano morena a la espada, dudosa de tal acción pero sin temerle, y la tocó con la yema de su dedo exactamente en el filo recién forjado.

Su alegre y vivido rostro se contrajo de leve dolor.

_¿Tan corta era la vida de la Primavera? ¿Otoño solamente podía verla triste y llena de dolor? ¿Por qué Otoño era el más alejado de los tres? _

Llevé mis ojos hacia sus manos, una apretaba a otra con fuerza. Me deshice de la espada inmediatamente en la meza cercana y volví hacia Isabel, quedando muy cerca de ella, frente a frente, colocándome de cuclillas. Aparte mi mirada de sus ojos y me apresuré por tomar su mano entre las mías. Nuestras manos nuevamente enlazadas

Y como si fuera magia quedé absorto de todo lo ajeno…

_¿Por qué otoño se conforma sólo con observar? ¿Por qué se limitaba sólo a ver? _

Con una mano sosteniéndola y con la otra revisándola pude observar el corte y la quemadura que le había provocado el contacto de la espada. No era profunda y curaría en menos de tres días, suspiré aliviado, tal vez sólo quedaría la pequeña cicatriz en su dedo a causa de la quemadura y no por el corte, con intención soltar su mano no pude evitarme examinar toda su mano, sentirla…; una pesadez en mi alma se pronunció en mi ser

Esta no era la mano de una princesa, la mano pura y suave, sino era la mano de una joven mujer con bastantes problemas…, una mano con más de tres cicatrices, una mano fuerte pero cálida.

_**Porque sabe cuál es su lugar **_

- Al parecer la jardinería no es sólo un pasatiempo… – Dije sin pensarlo demasiado, mi voz se notaba triste y sombría, todavía no podía quitar mis manos sobre la suya, observándola con determinación. Levemente acerqué mis labios hacia aquella cálida mano, quería, deseaba, besarla justo donde estaba la herida reciente, lentamente, lentamente, se acercaba

_Como si realmente un beso fuese a curarla… _

_Un día, un día, por fin otoño podría curar a primavera, un día otoño tendría a primavera como única amiga y única amante; pues realmente, ella sería la primera. _

_El beso nunca llegó_.

_Cuando el invierno llega se encuentra con otoño, un otoño con los ojos medio cerrados, casi muerto. Maldiciendo su indeseable soledad… _

_El invierno a penas y lo toca, por temer a matarlo con sus helados brazos y lo deja morir, lentamente, lleno de lastima pero no de compasión y poco a poco su cuerpo es oculto entre la nieve. _

- Mi madre atiende una florería y desde pequeña le ayudo… - Sus palabras me sacaron de tan conflictivo pensamiento – Pero, realmente lo disfruto, así como tú lo haces con la forja y la carpintería. – antes de que terminará de hablar de deshizo del agarré y lamió su herida

Mi corazón se agito impasible. Ella volvió la mirada hacia la puerta y se levantó e hice lo mismo, con una señal con su mano me dijo que la siguiera y eso hice, no, no pretendía dejarla ir tan rápido. Salimos del salón.

- Él es Matthew, hermano menor de Alfred. – volví mi mirada confundido hacia la morena que presentaba a un joven de cabellos mostaza y ojos lilas, también con lentes. Si Isabel no lo hubiese presentado no me habría dado cuenta de su presencia – Él es parte del club se jardinería y venía con el mismo propósito que yo, pero, bueno, es un poco atolondrado y tímido. – Le vi inquisitoriamente sino fuera por la distinta mirada me atrevería a decir que era gemelo del rubio-problema.

- U-un gusto… - habló, tomando de la mano a Isabel. Incliné mi cabeza en manera de respeto. Y emprendimos una caminata hacía los jardines, estando ya en los jardines, el tímido rubio que era prácticamente invisible y silencioso soltó la mano de Isabel y se dirigió hacia con los demás del club de jardinería que nos observaban desde el invernadero.

- ¿Por qué no platicamos? – Propuso la morena con una alegre mirada, sin dudarlo accedí. Nos sentamos junto a las setas que brotaban de un árbol caído. Isa observaba embelesada el propio jardín cuando lo único que hacia yo era observarla, ver sus finos rasgos, su pequeña pero respingada nariz, sus largas pestañas, sus mejillas siempre rozadas, su cabello negro que oscilaba junto con las hojas y, para más mi tormento, sus labios, unos labios que invitaban a un beso…

Tragué con dificultad, este silencio me aturdía. El sol empezaba de descender lentamente por el horizonte, dejando todo de colores rojizos y anaranjados, una combinación que amaba.

- Te agradezco que los hayas detenido. – Rompió el silencio – Realmente tuve miedo de que se hicieran daño gravemente. - se notaba triste, pero asentí aceptando sus agradecimientos – pero, dejamos a esos idiotas atrás, sobre todo al idiota de Alfred, él realmente no puede ser más estúpido porque su cerebro ya no puede... Aunque, Iván me sorprendió, nunca lo había visto así de enojado… - río por lo bajo

- ¿Por qué peleaban ellos dos? – pregunté, necesitaba saberlo directamente de ella. Sé que no mentiría.

-No lo sé, quisiera también saberlo. – Dijo, sonriendo con amargura. – Pero dejemos ese altercado atrás… Háblame de ti, tutéame, ¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer en este mundo?

- Como lo sabrás, mi padre es el Canciller federal de Alemania, y algún día, deseo también serlo o ser Secretario General de la ONU… - desvié mi mirada de la de ella, me sentía apenado, era la primera vez que hablaba acerca de esto con alguien aparte de Gilbert. – Ha sido mi sueño desde pequeño.

- Y sé que lo lograrás, Ludwig. – dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro. – Eres el tipo de hombre con el que me gustaría casarme, un hombre trabajador y con metas. – dijo con una gran sonrisa y los ojos completamente cerrados.

¿Era una declaración?

Me sonrojé, no pude evitarlo, sabía cómo actuar en muchas y difíciles situaciones, pero, esta, estaba en un nivel absurdamente difícil y más para un novato como yo en esto del amor juvenil.

- ¿Cuál es tu sueño, Isabel? – pregunté, queriendo sonar tranquilo.

- ¡Quiero ser botánica, abrir un parque de plantas de todo el mundo y ser una roba corazones! – miró el cielo y alzó el brazo, triunfadora. Reí, lo suficiente para darme cuenta que la última ya lo había logrado, pues cada minuto más arrancaba de mi pecho mi corazón que se dejaba robar.

- Dime, Isa ¿Quieres ir conmigo al festival de calabazas en el pueblo de Tofner, dentro de tres semanas? Usualmente ese día la academia abre sus puertas para que los alumnos asistan, aunque la mayoría se va a la ciudad más cercana y no al festival, pero claro, existe una hora límite. – Levente sonreí, con la mano extendida hacia Isabel

- Me habían platicado del festival y pretendía no ir, pero, Ludwig, vayamos. – Tomó de mi mano, cerrando el trato.

- Bien, pero, es mucha platica por hoy. – Me levante, visiblemente motivado - ¡A trabajar!

- ¿Eh? ¿Ahorita? – se quejó

Esa misma tarde, tanto como los del club de jardinería y de carpintería se pusieron la labrar la tierra para las patatas, otros a medir el terreno, otros a regar las plantas y muchos otros a cargar los bultos de semillas. Gilbert que no era de ninguno de los dos clubs apoyo con su presencia, tuteando a Isabel que le resultaba un chico agradable. Un canadiense, un brasileño, una joven liechtensteiniana, una colombiana (¡Que le gustaba sembrar mota! Junto con Isa…), un egipcio, un danés, un noruego y un camerunés, una filipina y dos archienemigos; uno griego y otro turco, tantos trabajando juntos. Mis tardes se hicieron livianas, no tan tranquilas pero si satisfactorias, realmente sólo trabajar hombro a hombro con Isabel me hacía verdaderamente feliz.

_Otoño siempre se había acostumbrado a trabajar solo porque siempre lo estaba, nada lo hacía más feliz que un buen trabajo y una tranquila tarde, con el viento sacudiendo sus cortos mechones rubios, enfriando sus mejillas. _

_Observando la caída de las hojas que le recordaban su inminente muerte, deseaba morir apaciblemente observando la caída de todo a su alrededor _

_Siempre solo. _

_Sentado en el banco más cercano, el joven de ojos azulinos observaba quietamente el avanzar de los días, el avanzar del otoño, una sonrisa se mantenía en su atractivo rostro germánico, una pequeña sonrisa. _

_¿Cuándo había disfrutado la espera del otoño? _

_Una linda joven se sentó a su lado, observando hacia donde él joven observaba… acompañándolo; los dos juntos, observando la tardada entrada del otoño; el joven volvió su mirada hacia la de ella, ampliando su pequeña sonrisa…_

_¿Qué piensa el Otoño acercándose a su lecho de muerte? ¿Qué es lo que pensará?_

_**Poder vivir tranquilamente, acompañado, en su próximo ciclo… **_

….

Por otra parte, un joven de iguales cabellos rubios, los observaba desde lo lejos; pero sobre todo observaba al germánico con un odio en su mirada, una mirada que demostraba celos nauseabundos. Apretó los puños, dejándolos blancos por la presión.

El número de jugadores aumento – susurro, lleno de odio, escondiendo su inseguridad.

…..

o.o este, no tengo pretexto por este fail cap. enserio traté de escribirlo día anteriores pero nada! Nada venía a mi cabeza u_u así que no me maten… gomenne… yo quería hacer este cap. ridículamente genial pero esto salió.

Iván es un cabrón dando trancazos xD

Exacto! Lud tenía una camisa debajo de su mandil, quería poner un poco que fanservice pero no, le dolería si las chispas cayeran a su desnuda piel *W*

Al festival de la calabaza! Yooho! Va a ver calabazas gigantes y una colombiana vendiendo mota con isa a fueras de la academia xD

Y consideraré la idea del perreo intenso de PonyLoca96 xD (así como también la de escribir una historia alterna de esta).

Bueno, sólo falta agradecerles por sus reviews, realmente lo aprecio :3

¿Reviews? ¿Alguien dice yo?

Nos vemos :D


	8. Invierno Quiere La Inmortalidad

**Hetalia le pertenece a su respectivo creador **

Espero y sea de vuestro agrado

_**CAP. 8 **_**Invierno Quiere La Inmortalidad**

_¿Cómo no odiar el verano, cómo no odiar el otoño?_

_¿Cómo no odiar el invierno? Cuando lo único que gana es un territorio sin vida… una nieve; una insulsa presencia fría y blanca, que mata con sigilo y lentitud,… Muchos la esperan _

_¿Pero quién la extraña? _

_¿Hay opción de irse? Si la hubiera sé que muchos abandonarían mis territorios fríos y sin vida, de igual manera, ¿quién desearía quedarse en un lugar donde la muerte prevalece? ¿Quién desearía quedarse conmigo? ¿Quién rechazaría ver el nacer de las flores para quedarse a ver cómo se hunden en un sueño llamado 'muerte'?..._

Pensaba sumergido en mi mente, sin intención de prestar atención de que libraba una pelea con el chico que amenazaba mi estabilidad emocional, que me provocaba tanta rabia y odio, tanta desesperación.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no yo? ¿Por qué no fui yo? ¿Por qué Isabel…?

Lo golpeaba, lo golpeaba con tantas ganas, quería borrar ese rostro ¡¿Por qué?! Mi cabeza me exclamaba impaciente una respuesta, y mi frio corazón la conocía perfectamente

¡Sí! Eran los celos, hermanos del amor. Un sentimiento nuevo en mi ser, un aliado que nunca había tratado, un socio que podía traicionarme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un consejero sin escrúpulos y sin conocimiento de la misericordia… un participante del fin; una inseguridad personificada.

Era un amargo sabor, más caliente que la viga en fuego y me quemaba desde adentro ¿cómo apagarla? Simple, pensaba, castigando al culpable…

Isa era inocente, era la que necesitaba ser protegida, mi protegida.

Un pulsante dolor, un dolor intenso se propago en todo mi rostro y sin darme cuenta, caía de espaldas y sentía un fluido recorrer por mi nariz y de repente… _Todo se volvió oscuridad_, no sin antes de escuchar una voz llamando mí nombre

_Una voz que hizo placentera mi oscuridad y mi estancia en ella. _

…

Desperté de mis oscuros sueños, me sentía aturdido, me sentía mareado, no comprendía el por qué estaba aquí, me senté en la cama, tomando mi cabeza pues no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas. Empecé a observar a mí alrededor, no cabía duda, estaba en la enfermería con el uniforme todavía puesto, sin mis zapatos, el cuello de camisa y bufanda estaba salpicada de sangre

Aunque no supe si era mía o de otra persona…

Mi corbata estaba jaloneada, y mi cabello parecía estar hecho un desastre, tanto como mi estómago y mi nariz me dolían, pero, mi corazón estaba satisfecho por algo, no lo recordaba…

Sólo necesitaba voltear a mi derecha para observar un propietario de ojos azules que me observaban con gran odio:

Y de repente, recordé con satisfacción…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi herido rostro y pude notar que su mirada denotaba ansías.

- Acabemos con lo que empezamos. – Habló el rubio, levantándose del camastro, con una aguerrida mirada. Este sí que era valiente. Asentí posicionando mis puños a la altura de mi pecho.

Nos vimos a los ojos por unos instantes, listos para volver al asunto que teníamos pendiente, pero, antes de que pudiéramos hacer otro movimiento, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió súbitamente, sacándonos de nuestros asuntos, volvimos la mirada al mismo tiempo hacia puerta y que de ella salió la enfermera Rudy que nos observó por unos largos segundos

La intensa mirada de aquella enorme mujer detuvo nuestras intenciones y por inercia, volvimos nuestros cuerpos con normalidad.

- Mátense, pero no aquí. – Dijo severa, observándonos con la misma intensa mirada. La mujer camino hacia su escrito y ya sentada en la silla, llamó a alguien desde su lugar. La puerta, de nuevo, se abrió y de ella salieron dos figuras, una que ignoré por completo y otra que no pude ignorar.

_Era Isabel, mi primavera. _

Mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza y volví a sentir el ardor en mis pálidas mejillas. Recordando el motivo de mi pelea con Alfred, pues todo había comenzado con un desastroso encuentro con él cuando caminaba a lado de Isabel, sin embargo, me sentí algo agobiado

_Isabel, de seguro, vio aquella expresión en mi rostro… _

_¿Qué pensará? ¿Qué sentirá? ¿Me odiará? _

_¿Me… tendrá miedo…? _

Entraron por completo a la habitación, observándonos, Isabel no estaba sola, estaba acompaña por Arthur el representante de los hombres en la academia, lo cual no me sorprendió. Isabel camino hacia nosotros con una seria mirada y un entrecejo levemente fruncido

Aquella mirada avellanada, aquellos orbes, aquel brillo… ¿era una mirada de reprensión o de enojo? No lo sé… pero lo que sí sabía era que ella sólo me observase, realmente **dolía** cuando ella apartaba su mirada de la mía para encontrarse con la del ojiazul.

Pero, inesperadamente, pasó de largo y caminó hacia la enfermera, entablando una conversación con ella. Nuestra atención fue captada por el inglés que se puso enfrente de nosotros y cruzó los brazos, molesto, palpitando con sus dedos sus antebrazos; esperando una respuesta.

Sonreí inocentemente, tampoco lo soportaba.

- Quiero escuchar sus razones y los motivos antes que los directivos y sus padres. – Demandó, con la voz serena pero notablemente fastidiada.

- No te metas, Arthur. – Contestó el rubio claramente molesto.

- Entonces sólo contesten a mi pedido – su molesta voz pasó a ser a una sarcástica. Y en lo personal, no tenía nada que contestarle al británico, no es como si le contestáramos nos favoreciese en algo. Sólo dimití.

- No quiero. – contestó, con una seria voz, una voz que limitaba en la paciencia y la impaciencia.

- Bueno, bueno. – Empezó a sacudir sus manos, librándose de toda culpa – Yo traté de apoyar, pero, eso sí, vuelve a ver un incidente igual y ambos estarán fuera. – dicho esto, el ojiverde dio media vuelta con orgullo y se dirigió con Isa y la enfermera Rudy, le dio unas cuantas indicaciones a la enfermera y después, con rapidez, se acercó al oído de Isa, susurrándole algo que fue inaudible, se separó y caminó hacia la puerta, seguido por la morena que ignoró completamente nuestras inquisitivas miradas.

Y así como llegaron, se fueron.

_Frustración fue lo que dejó en la enfermería… una frustración que atormentaba mi cabeza, una frustración que me dejó vacío como un tronco podrido por la nieve. _

La enfermera nos avisó que cuando nos sintiéramos mejor fuésemos a la dirección para hablar con el director Aureliano (Imp. Romano xD)* sin embargo, el vacío que no hizo más que crecer me dejó tirado en la cama, estaba seguro de que no me sentiría mejor así descansase lo suficiente pues nunca sería suficiente… cubrí mis ojos con mi bufanda, cansado de ver al techo.

Alfred sólo estaba sentado en su cama, observando la ventana con ensoñación y recargándose con el codo, tomando su mejilla con la mano

Parecía algo desolado, pero ese no era mi problema, es más me alegraba verlo así pero no estaba de humor para sonreír o tomarle importancia.

Tenía suficiente con mi vacío.

_Dolía, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a esta sensación… no importa si buscaba a alguien que me quisiese acompañar, este salía huyendo, me abandonaba o simplemente _

_Estaba tan acostumbrado a estar solo, a soportar esa soledad con una sonrisa._

Abandonamos la enfermería con calma, evitando todo tipo de contacto, físico o visual. Caminábamos apartados, el adelante, con las manos en la nuca. El camino se había hecho largo, no sólo porque teníamos que soportarnos sino que teníamos que soportar las miradas curiosas de muchos alumnos, miradas que se miraban expectativas a una nueva confrontación, otros susurraban el altercado de hace unas horas y otros sólo observaban curiosos pues no sabían a que se debía tanto alboroto.

Yo sólo les sonreía y los saludaba de cierta manera inocente y con sólo aquello se retorcían de miedo, se apartaban o se quedaban sin habla…

_¿Daba tanto miedo? _

_¿Tanto miedo daba un simple muñeco de nieve? _

Entre todas las personas que nos observaban, noté a una rubia clara, de cabellos cortos que me miraba preocupada, sus ojos azules crispaban ansiedad…

_Porque eventualmente, el muñeco de nieve se convierte en un Monstruo de nieve… _

Ignoré la mirada de mi hermana que era mayor que yo pero que por capricho de mi padre entró a la academia junto con mi hermana menor al mismo tiempo, atrasándose por dos años, ella no se opuso, de hecho ni siquiera protesto o se miró inconforme, sólo aceptó con la timidez característica de ella. Estaba seguro que su preocupación se debía a que mi padre vendría a la academia…

Sonreí extasiado, ya no le tengo el miedo, ya no era miedo lo que le profesaba a mi padre sino lo único que podía sentir por aquel hombre era odio, un odio comparado con el mismo odio de la nieve al sol.

Seguí el camino hacia la Dirección, siguiendo al rubio que sabía con exactitud donde se encontraba, tocamos la puerta y una voz permitió nuestra entrada. Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver al moreno director y al ario subdirector; a Aureliano y Alaric. Entramos y nos sentamos en las sillas desocupadas. Todo en silencio.

- ¡Cof cof…! – tosió con intención el barba casi afeitada – Chicos, me gustaría saber por qué peleaban, saben que esta institución es para hacer lazos de amistad y de unión. ¿Me podrían platicar? – dijo con un tono alegre, un tanto molesto para mis oídos, el subdirector sólo nos observaba molesto, con el entrecejo fruncido, esperando nuestra respuesta.

Guardamos silencio

- ¿Y bien? – habló el subdirector que pronunció su irritación en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué motivo, Director y Subdirector, podríamos pelear? – Preguntó Alfred, frustrando más el enojo del subdirector y obligando al director a lustrar una seria mirada; yo pasé a un simple observador.

- Déjame adivinar… - puso un dedo en su frente, recordando. - ¿Dinero? No, sus familias son millonarias; ¿Un mal entendido? No, ya hubiesen empezado a defender sus argumentos; ¿Un deporte o apuesta? No, Iván no está en ningún club; ¿Xenofobia? Imposible, aunque tengo bien sabido que sus países están en malos términos en estos momentos… ¿Qué podrá ser? – exclamó para sí mismo, tratando de pensar una razón.

- Amor. – Dijo el subdirector calmando su molestia, y haciendo para atrás sus largos cabellos para después darnos una severa mirada. Nuestra sorpresa confirmó su teoría. – Amor… mmm…

- ¿Enserio? – Dijo sorprendido el director – Bueno, lo comprendo ahora, están en esa edad en lo único en lo que piensa un joven es el amor convertido en algo carnal. – dijo con una chusca sonrisa – Pero aun así, chicos, pelearse por eso es malo, tanto para ustedes como para la señorita por la cual pelean su amor y atención. Mal, mal, muy mal; sólo el quien podrá ganar su cariño es aquel que trate de conquistarla con franqueza y no con luchitas, es mi recomendación.

- ¿Usted qué sabe? – Dijo Alfred a la defensiva – Sólo quiero que nos diga el maldito castigo para largarme de aquí, me enferma. – Se había puesto de pie, amenazante, aunque el director no dejo de estar tranquilo, con una faz alegre.

- Sino hacen caso a mi recomendación, ninguno de los dos podrá disfrutar de la gloria de amar y ser amado porque otro la valorará mejor que ustedes dos juntos. – Nos dijo, pasando su mano por su barba, anchando su sonrisa con presunción. Quité mi sonrisa del rostro, molesto por aquel comentario…

_Estaba resuelto a todo por ella._

- Su castigo, chicos es una clausura total de una semana en su habitación, sólo podrán salir para ir al baño, de la comida se encargará el club de cocina quienes se las llevará. Y sus padres vendrán mañana a sus habitaciones para platicar con ustedes. Eso es todo. – terminó el director, volviendo la mirada hacia el subdirector que empezaba a leer unos reportes, ignorando todo el asunto.

- Miembros del Club de cocina dicen haber visto a dos alumnas sembrar mota. – Dijo el subdirector todavía con la mirada en los reportes

- ¿Eh? – expresó asombrado, tomado por sorpresa.

Salimos de las dirección, nos vimos a los ojos desafiantes por largos segundos y cada quien se fue por diferentes caminos.

_Lo odiaba, lo odiaba y empezaba a odiarlo más que a nadie. _

Con pasó apresurado por los pasillos, ignorándolo todo a mi alrededor… la necesitaba ver, sólo necesitaba eso para calmar mi miedo de perderla sin tenerla, de sentirme el más patético de los amantes y poder soportar una semana sin verla, la necesitaba más que a mi propia vida.

No necesitaba el embelesado susurrar del viento, no necesitaba el claro brillar del cielo, no necesitaba el apacible oscilar de las hojas

Sólo necesitaba que sus brillantes ojos me observasen como si fuese el fin, el fin de mi ciclo, el fin de mi rencarnada vida, el fin de mi pulsante angustiante de soledad, el fin de mis amargos dolores, el fin de mi todo.

_¿Saben cómo el invierno recibe a la primavera? ¿Saben cómo reacciona la primavera? _

_Invierno la recibe con los brazos abiertos, con una débil sonrisa y un corazón apenas vivo, caído sobre la poca nieve que esta sobre sus cabellos y piernas, su voz no está ya, su piernas muertas están… sollozando mudo en un terrible silencio:… Ella lo acepta hermosa y esplendorosa, bailando en el aire, ondeando sus vestidos y cabellos, revistiendo todo de colores, sonriendo al inicio de una nueva vida y dándole fin a los amargos días del Invierno, regalándole un poco de su cariño que termina por matarlo. _

_**Todo lo que desea invierno es quedarse un poco tiempo más con primavera. **_

Corrí ahora desesperado, algo poco inusual en mí, con dirección al jardín trasero donde Isabel trabajaba con su club, sé que allí la encontraría. Al momento de poner un pie sobre la zona de trabajo del club ellos se me quedaron observando, extrañados, sin darle importancia me dediqué a buscarla con la mirada entre ellos, pero, no estaba allí, quería preguntar pero mi voz de había secado y mi lengua se entumecía.

- Sí buscas a Isabel no está aquí. – Dijo un chico de piel morena oscura, de cabellos crespos y ojos miel, si mal no lo recuerdo su nombre era Luciano, de origen brasileño pero que fue levemente apartado por una colombiana. (Latin Hetalia :D)

- Creo que está la biblioteca. – Soltó una morena de cabellos largos y rizados, con una cinta azul amarrada en frente con un moño en el lado inferior de su sien.

- ¡Catalina! – la regañaron todos, dándole leves empujones, ella sólo resistió firme a su aclaración. Con intenciones de irme di un paso atrás pero algo me detuvo, volví hacia atrás y vi a un rubio de ojos lilas y de grandes lentes.

- ¿Pa-para qué necesitas… a Isa…? – Dijo tragándose el miedo, pues no estaba tan contento de ser contenido por el hermano gemelo de Alfred y menos si eso involucraba a Isa, lo habría apartado sin el menor esfuerzo pero todos los miembros del club observaban esperando aquella reacción. Me contuve y me limite a sonreír molesto

- I-isa está en la Biblioteca… - cedió en el rubio que bajo la mirada y se apartó del camino

- Gracias, da. – y me fui corriendo hacia la biblioteca, a pesar de los llamados por parte de los miembros del club, seguí el recorrido con tal empeño que no noté como la biblioteca apareció ante mí, la biblioteca no era más que un gran recinto con estantes de infinidad de libros, con mesas de estudio y apartados donde era la sección de audiolibros, algo muy exclusivo sólo para los de tercer año, entré a la biblioteca y empecé a buscar, corriendo entre los estantes, las mezas u cualquier rincón, empecé a recibir advertencias de la encargada pero las ignoraba y seguía buscándola…

_Pero no estaba _

_¿Entonces, ni una sola tarde se le permite pasar el invierno con la primavera? _

Caí derrotado al suelo de rodillas entre los libros, recargado contra la espalda con los estantes, observando como los libros se abrían ante mí en una infinita hilera, como el techo se volvió en el suelo y el suelo en el techo, las luces titilaban miedosas

_¿Qué llegarías hacer por la persona qué amas? _

_¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar por esa persona? _

**Sólo los que se atreven lo saben**.

Él joven se levantó con fuerza, frunció el entrecejo, se arregló la bufanda y dio un paso, un largo paso, dio otro y así sucesivamente, determinado, resuelto de no decaer ante la depresión tan pronto, él estaba acostumbrado al dolor y desesperación, podía resistir más de lo que se imaginaba, pero se había encariñado con esa sensación bienestar cuando estaba con Isabel o ese calor en su pecho cuando ella le sonreía.

_Y tenía miedo de perderlo, y es por eso que estaba resuelto a jamás hacerlo. _

Salió de le biblioteca con una austera aura, la rapidez con la que caminaba elevaba su bufanda a los aires, sus cabellos la acompañaban en una danza de determinación, su mirada violeta se inyectaba en toda aquella que lo viese, pues sus ojos buscaban a los avellana mirada de Isabel

_El quien lo miraba pasar veía el mortal y asesino invierno y sentía el frío helado de aquella estación. _

Se dirigió los comedores pues conocía muy bien el buen apetito de la morena, entrando lo primero que divisó fue que cierta morena comiendo un sopa, con un libro en mano, aunque le ponía más atención a la sopa…

Su sonrisa volvió, y no una falsa sino una sincera. Se acercó a ella poco a poco, sin ser notado hasta que quedó atrás de ella, sin hacer un ruido. Sólo se acercó hasta el oído de Isabel y con su suave voz, susurró:

- Isa… - Se apartó, viendo cómo la morena por gritar de susto escupió la cuchara y la sopa de su boca, arrojó el libro al plato de sopa y de un brincó de puso de pie, quedando enfrente del fantasma pues para variar la morena estaba leyendo un libro de leyendas locales y de cual hablaba de un fantasma que susurraba los nombres de sus víctimas y luego los asesinaba.

Cuando Isabel apenas se dio cuenta que era Iván el quien susurró su nombre éste la rodeó con sus brazos su espalda y la estrujó en un largo abrazo, cogiéndola por sorpresa (xD no sean mal pensadas) aprisionándola en su amplio pecho y hundiendo su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de la morena.

'_Sintió una calidez, una calidez que nunca había conocido_'

- ¿Me tienes miedo?... – le susurró en una pequeña suplica, Isabel, que todavía estaba sorprendida aquellas palabras la hicieron volver a serenarse y con calma abrazó la cintura del soviético

- No, tenía miedo de que se hicieran más daño… y les pasará algo. – el joven de cabellos casi albinos abrazó con más fuerza a la latinoamericana, sintiéndose más seguro en aquel abrazo.

- _Perdón…_ me dejé llevar. – susurró nuevamente…, sin deshacerse del abrazo.

_**Invierno quiere la inmortalidad cuando está con Primavera. **_

…

XD este… perdón por hasta ahora actualizar, pero fue una semana de flojera (pero no comparado con el medio año xDD) Ok, les confieso que cuando escribo con Iván se me facilita más… e_e ni idea porque (Vicky! Tienes suerte mujer) y está por hecho, escribiré la otra historia y se llamará **4 Estaciones de Amor **(¡Cur-si!) pero será corta y habrá muerte… xD me gusta matar personajes.

La leyenda me la inventé aunque pensé en slenderman xD Bueno el prox. Cap será para Alfred (el celostino).

_Gracias por leer y por sus reviews, lo aprecio mucho_ ;D y de una vez aviso que la historia tendrá 22 caps. Faltan 14 y termina xD (un año después y estamos en cap. 14)

Nos vemos! __

¿Reviews? ¿Alguien dice yo? __


End file.
